The Knight of Remnant
by codemaster117
Summary: Jedi Knight Apollo Korr and his faithful Astromech T7-O1. After confronting the Sith Emperor. Wake up in the Emerald Forest on the planet Remnant. How will they effect this world, and the destiny of its' people. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note Hello and here is my first fanfic, so please bear with me in these first chapters. I was playing TOR one day, and the idea of my Jedi Knight ending up in the world of RWBY got stuck in my head. Feedback and suggestions welcome. Let's get started_

Jedi Knight Apollo Korr opened his eyes. Taking in his surroundings he saw he was in a forest. Apollo wondered how he ended up in a forest. The last thing he remembered was confronting the Sith Emperor Vitiate. Standing up and looking around, he saw Teeseven laying on his side.

"Teeseven." Apollo said, rushing over to his companion. Looking him over Apollo noticed scorch marks doted Teeseven's blue and gray chassis. Apollo stood him back up on his tracks.

Now standing upright a low whistle came from the droid. "T7 = system rebooting." Apollo let out a sigh of relief that his friend was going to be okay. "T7 = reboot complete / Surroundings = unknown."

"I'm just glad you're okay buddy." Apollo said, giving Teeseven's dome a light pat. "Now we just have to figure out where we are."

"T7 = scanning / Scan = location unknown." Teeseven said.

"This isn't Dromund Kaas. But how could we have ended up on another planet?" Apollo asked.

"T7 = doesn't know / Memory = damaged." Replied Teeseven.

"I noticed you had some scorch marks. No doubt from the fight with the Emperor." Apollo said.

As they walked through the forest, Apollo began to since a dark presence drawing closer. "T7 = detecting movement."

Just then a large wolf creature pounced at Apollo. Apollo rolled to the side, and activated his lightsaber. "I don't wish to fight you." Apollo said. His face covered with the blue glow of his lightsaber. The creature's only response was to snarl, and charge at him. With a swift slash, his lightsaber easily sliced through the creature. The creature's lifeless body struck the ground.

"Local wildlife = dangerous / T7 + Jedi = conscious."

Howls could be heard in the distance. "I think we might be passed that." Apollo said.

 **Ozpin's office.**

Glynda Goodwitch stood in front of Professor Ozpin's desk. Watching a security video. The video was of a strange man killing grim. The man wore a strange suit of armor. A long hooded cloak hid the man's face. The strangest thing though was the man's weapon. A glowing blade of blue energy.

"This man just appeared in the forest?" Ask a disbelieve Glynda.

"As far as we can tell yes." Replied Ozpin. "I would like you to take a Bullhead and bring him here."

"He could be dangerous." Glynda said.

"He is dangerous. We need to know if he is a threat." Ozpin replied calmly. With a nod Glynda left to retrieve the mysterious man.

 **Back with Apollo and T7.**

Apollo sliced through what felt like his hundredth Grimm. It seemed the more creatures he killed the more would show up. "Jedi = tiring / T7 + Jedi = retreat."

"Good idea." Apollo panted.

Apollo let out a powerful force push, blasting the Grimm away. Apollo and Teeseven ran deeper into the forest, before they could recover. One did not need the force to tell they were giving chase. Their escape was short lived as they came to a large cliff. Looking at the sheer drop Apollo knew they were out of options.

"Jedi = escape / T7 = by time." Teeseven said.

"You should know I'm not leaving you behind." Apollo said igniting his lightsaber once more.

"Jedi + T7 = make final stand." Teeseven said in a low whistle.

Apollo and Teeseven turned to face the forest. A large horde of the Beowolfs came running towards them. Just as they were about to engage the horde. Something unexpected happened. A ship unlike anything Apollo had seen flew overhead. The ship came to a stop at the edge of the cliff. The hatch of the ship opened to reveal a blonde haired woman. She wore a white long sleeved shirt, and a black skirt.

"Get in!" She shouted over the ships engines.

Not needing to be told twice Apollo and Teeseven quickly boarded the ship. Once they were on board the ship started to leave. Before the ship escaped a Beowolf latched onto the side.

"I've got this one." Apollo said activating his lightsaber. To the surprise of the women he threw it straight at the Grimm. The blade easily sliced the Grimm's hand off. Causing it to fall. Using the force Apollo effortlessly brought the weapon back to his waiting hand.

Glynda just watched the stranger. He wore a set of heavy looking gray plate armor, with blue highlights. The armor bore numerous scratches and scorch marks. A long brown cloak covered the armor. The long hood of the cloak concealed his face from view. The man's appearance raised many questions in her mind. His actions even more.

"Thank you for the rescue." Apollo said, sitting down and catching his breath. "Normally I'm the one doing that." He said with a small chuckle.

"Who are you?" Glynda asked. Her tone cold and serious.

"Jedi Knight Apollo Korr at your service." He said standing up and giving a slight bow. "And this is my companion Teeseven." He said giving the droid pat on the dome.

"T7 = thankful for rescue." Beeped the droid.

Glynda gave the droid a confused look. "He said thank you for rescuing us." Apollo translated.

"Glynda Goodwitch." She introduced herself. "And what is a Jedi?" She asked.

"The Jedi guarding's of peace and justice, defenders of the republic. Ringing any bells." The blank he received answered his question. "Could you tell me what planet I'm on?"

"Remnant." She replied.

"Remnant = unknown planet. / Jedi + T7 = likely first visitors." Said Teeseven.

"This may be hard to explain." Apollo said rubbing his chin.

"I'm taking you to Professor Ozpin you can explain then." Glynda said.

The rest of the flight was relatively quiet. Apollo was deep in thought. Wondering how he will explain who and what he is. Glynda spent most of the flight looking at Apollo and Teeseven, with a curious look. Upon landing Glynda took them straight to Professor Ozpin's office. When they reached the office Ozpin was waiting for them. He sat behind his desk calmly drinking his coffee.

"Welcome please have a seat." Ozpin said motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you." Apollo said sitting down. "I expect you have a lot of questions."

"A few." Ozpin replied taking another drink of his coffee. "But I'm sure you will answer them."

"I will try." Apollo said. "Is this planet capable of space travel?"

"We are fairly advanced, but not to that point." Ozpin replied.

"Then I will have to start from the beginning." Apollo said. And so he did. He told them of the Jedi and Sith, The war between the Republic and Empire, and his battle with the Emperor.

Glynda looked at the Jedi and droid with a softer look. She felt for all the two had endured. Ozpin however looked to be deep in thought. When he finally spoke it surprised both Jedi and Huntress.

"How old are you?" Ozpin asked.

Apollo sighed and pushed his hood back, to reveal the face of a young man. Messy brown hair stopped just above his emerald eyes. "I'm eighteen."

Glynda was shocked that he was so young. She also felt sorry for the young man. His face looked young and full of life, but his eyes held the look of a man had been through too much for one life time.

"I have an offer for you, but first I would like to tell you a story." Ozpin said. "More of a fairytale really. Long ago in a small village a warrior came from the stars. This warrior wielded a blade of crimson energy, and a strange power. The warrior brutally terrorized the village. Taking whatever they wished, and killing anyone who tried to stop them. One day another warrior came. This warrior wielded a blade of blue energy. The two warriors confronted each other at the house of a small family." Ozpin paused and adjusted his glasses. "The story says the second warrior defeated the first in a fierce battle, and saved the family. After saving the family the warrior asked them about their infant son. He told them their son had a great power, but to learn how to use it the child would have to leave." Ozpin took a sip of coffee. "The story has two endings. In one the warrior took the child away. The other the child remained with his family."

"You think the warriors were a Jedi and Sith." Apollo said.

"I do." Ozpin confirmed. "Now for my offer. As I have told you we are incapable of space travel. Meaning you and your friend have no way to leave correct?"

"You are correct we have no way to leave this Remnant." Apollo replied.

Ozpin then explained the problem of the Grimm. How Beacon is a school to train young people how to fight them and protect the people of Remnant. "Since you can't leave I would like you to attend beacon and become a hunter." Ozpin finished.

"From what you've told me it sounds like the best course of action. Also the easiest way to learn about this world and its history." Apollo said. "I accept your offer Professor Ozpin."

"Very good." Ozpin said. "Tomorrow we will have you go through the initiation. Till then Glynda will show to a room and get you a change of clothes."

"Thank you Professor you have been most kind." Apollo replied.

With that Glynda and Apollo left the office. "This will be an interesting year indeed." Ozpin said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Jedi

_Authors Note. With the next chapter of KOTFE fixing to be released. I felt i needed to try and catch up a little. Not that much interaction with team RWBY this chapter, but we are getting there. Again reviews and suggestions are welcomed. Now I'll shut up and get to why you're here._

Chapter 2: Meet the Jedi.

 **Beacon Amphitheater.**

"Why did we have to get up so early again?" Asked a grumpy Yang Xiao Long.

"Because all first year teams were instructed to come to the Amphitheater." Replied an agitated Weiss Schnee.

"They could have waited till later." Yang said.

"Come on Yang I'm sure it's important otherwise they would have waited." Said her sister Ruby.

Just then Glynda Goodwitch walked onto the stage. "You all likely wondering why you are. A last minute student will be going through initiation, and he will join one of your teams at the end. That does mean one of the first year teams will have an extra member."

"A chance for a guy on the team sweet." Yang said.

"Of course that is the first thing you think of." Weiss scoffed.

"Come on ice queen you can't tell me you wouldn't like a little diversity." Yang said wiggling her eyebrows.

"It will be interesting to see this new student." Blake interjected.

"He must be really good if they are letting him in like this." Ruby said.

The large screen in the room came to life. It showed Apollo and Ozpin standing at the launching pads.

"Looks like you're not the only who likes cloaks sis." Yang commented.

 **Beacon cliff side, launching pads.**

Apollo still wore his Jedi armor with his hood up. He now also had a new weapon. A simple looking long sword. Despite its' simple look, the weapon could be charge with several different kinds of dust. After talking with Ozpin. They was decided that his lightsaber was fine for killing Grimm, but Apollo would need a different weapon for practice and sparring.

"Your mech will be waiting for you when you finish." Ozpin said as they walked towards the cliff side.

"Professor before we begin I do have a question." Apollo said.

"Ask and I will try and answer it." Ozpin said.

"Why are you going through all this trouble to help me?" Apollo asked.

"I run this school not only to teach young people, but also to help them." Ozpin replied. "I believe you have similar goals."

"In that case I will do my best to aid you." Apollo said.

"Aw we are here." Ozpin said coming to a stop. "You will be launched into the forest to retrieve a relic. This will be dangerous, but I have confidence you will be fine. Do you have any questions?"

"When you say launched do you mean that figuratively or literally?" Apollo asked.

"Literally." Ozpin replied with a smile.

Apollo heard a metallic click. Looking down he saw the platform he was standing on. "This will be fun." Apollo said with a smile of his own. As he was launched into the air. Apollo used the force to push himself higher into the air. "Woohoo." He shouted as he sailed through the air.

"I like him." Yang said watching Apollo fly through the air."

"How is he going too landed?" Blake asked as he drew closer to the ground.

When Apollo landed on the grounded like it was nothing, and got up seemingly without injury. The amphitheater erupted in shock.

"Wow." Ruby said.

"That's impossible." Weiss gasped.

"What's the matter Weiss? Falling for the new guy?" Yang said. Electing a groan from her team.

"His very calm for being in a forest full of Grimm." Blake observed.

Indeed Apollo was calmly walking through the forest, with his hands behind his back. Looking like a man taking a stroll through a park. As he walked Apollo reached with the force sensing where the Grimm are. He could sense several following him. The further he walked the more he could sense.

"Three." Apollo said, pausing in a small clearing. "Two." He drew his sword. "One." A Beowolf leaped out of the brush. He took a small side step, and slashed the beast with his sword. As the body hit the floor of the forest. A pack of Beowolfs charged from the brush. Apollo parried and stepped the attacks. With every parry and dodge a Beowolf fell. Before long the pack was nothing more than a pile of corpses. Apollo seethed his sword and continued onwards.

"Okay how did he do that?" Yang asked.

"His sense must be incredible." Blake said. Blake wondered if this man was Faunus. It would explain his seemingly superhuman senses.

"He's about to choice a relic." Ruby said in excitement.

Apollo approached the small ruined temple. Taken it in Apollo was briefly reminded of Tython. Looking over the relics one seemed to call to him. He picked up a small white horse. 'A white knight how fitting.' Apollo thought to himself.

"Yes." Ruby said with a little jump.

"Oh no." Yang said. Looking up Ruby saw what had Yang worried. A large death stalker, and horde of Beowolfs were making their' way towards the temple.

Apollo was preparing to leave when he sensed more Grimm approaching. Turning he saw the large scorpion, being flanked by a horde of wolfs. 'Why can't it ever be easy?' Apollo wondered as he started towards the Grimm.

"He's insane." Weiss said, watching Apollo calmly walk towards the Grimm horde.

Instead of drawing his long sword. Apollo unclasped his lightsaber from his belt. Activating it he threw the saber at one of the approaching Beowolfs. The lightsaber cleaved through the beast with ease. Apollo leapt into the air, towards the horde. He caught his saber midair. Landing he cleaved through another Beowolf, and delivered a force empowered punch to another.

"Telekinesis." Weiss said.

"Tele what?" Yang asked.

"His semblance you brute. It's telekinesis, and he's using it to augment his abilities." Weiss replies.

"That would explain how he survived that fall." Blake added.

Seeing the death stalker draw closer Apollo had an idea. Fending off the Beowolfs he drew closer to the death stalker. Once he was in range one of the large pincers struck at him. With a quick dodge the death stalkers pincers struck several Beowolfs instead. Apollo repeated this process until the Beowolfs were dealt with. Now With the horde dispatch Apollo leapt onto the death stalker, and sliced off its stinger. Apollo then plunged the saber into the creature finishing it off. With the last of the Grimm dispatched Apollo quickly made his way back to the cliff side.

"That's some kind of sword." Yang said. Ruby was looking at the new weapon in a daze.

"Team RWBY please follow me. The rest of you are dismissed." Glynda said. Snapping Ruby back to reality.

When Apollo returned to the cliff Ozpin and Teeseven were waiting. "T7 = glade Jedi back."

"Thanks for worrying little guy." Apollo said.

"T7 = dislike not having Jedi's back." Beeped the droid.

"It seems things have gone smoothly." Said Ozpin. "Glynda will be here with your new team shortly."

"Will they be told the truth about me and Teeseven?" Asked Apollo.

"They will need to know the truth at some point. When you tell them though is up to you." Ozpin said. "Ah here they are."

Turning Apollo saw Glynda and four girls all in different colors. Before anyone could speak a blur of red rushed up to Apollo. "Your weapon is so cool." Said a small red clad girl. "The Grimm were all rawer, and you were vroom, slice, and slash."

"Ruby give the guy some room." Said the blond.

"Sorry. I just get really excited when I see new weapons." Said Ruby.

"Mister Korr this is Ruby Rose." Said Ozpin. Electing a little wave form Ruby.

"Weiss Schnee." Greetings." Said Weiss. "

Blake Belladonna." Blake gave a small nod.

"And Yang Xiao Long." "Sup." Yang said.

Apollo pushed the hood of his cloak back. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"T7 = always happy to meet new friends." Beeped Teeseven.

"He's so cut." Ruby said, buzzing around the little droid at inhuman speed.

"I think you've got a new fan Buddy." Apollo chuckled. The droid just beeped shook happily.

"I didn't know Beacon allowed mechs." Weiss said inspecting the droid.

"This is a special case." Said Glynda.

"You are all excused from todays' classes to help your new team member get settled." Ozpin said. "Mister Korr we will leave, and Teeseven in team RWBY's cable hands."

"Well I guess we should show you around." Said Ruby.

"So what's with the robot?" Asked Yang, as they made their way back to Beacon.

"T7 + Jedi = partners." Said Teeseven.

"He's my partner and friend." Apollo said.

"Why did they let him come to Beacon with you?" Asked Blake.

"We've been together for long time. So they thought splitting us up would be pointless." Apollo replied.

"T7 = always has Jedi's back." Said Teeseven.

"And I'll always be thankful for that." Apollo said.

"You can understand him?" Asked Weiss.

"Well yes." Apollo replied. "We should probably get you translators though."

"So where did you learn to fight like that?" Asked Yang.

"And that awesome laser sword." Ruby added.

"I grew up being trained by a group of warrior monks called Jedi." Apollo replied.

"I've never heard of such a group." Weiss said.

"They are small and don't interact with others often. Most never even inter cities." Apollo said. "You see most Jedi spend their lives protecting the smaller towns and villages. Couple that with the fact we hardly ever stay in the same place for long."

"And you become almost like ghosts." Blake finished.

"Pretty much." Apollo said.

"So why are you here then?" Asked Yang.

"My teacher was killed when I was young. After he died I spent my life traveling. I fought Grimm, and helped where I could. One day I was defending a small settlement from Grimm, when Professor Ozpin saw me. I told him my story and he offered me a place at Beacon." Apollo finished. He didn't like lying to his new team, but he didn't want to tell them the truth until he knew how they would react.

"I'm sorry that sounds ruff." Yang said.

"It all worked out in the end though. You met Ozpin and now you're here with us." Ruby said.

"I guess it did." Apollo agreed. "As for my Weapon. Its' called a lightsaber the customary weapon of a Jedi."

They spent the rest of the day showing Apollo around, and in Ruby's case learning everything she could about lightsabers. After showing him around they retired to their dorm. Teeseven was powered down resting in the corner. Apollo was in the bathroom changing.

"So what do you think of him?" Ruby asked.

"Well I think he's cool." Yang answered.

"He does seem nice." Blake said, while lying in bed and reading a book.

"At least he seems to show a little respect." Weiss said.

"That almost sounded like a compliment ice queen." Yang said.

"I can give a compliment you brute." Weiss responded.

"Yang." Ruby warned.

"Fine rubs I'll let the ice queen be." Yang said. "For now."

The bathroom door opened. Apollo walked out in a black shirt, and grey sweat pants. "Um where should I sleep?" Apollo asked seeing all the beds were taken.

"You could always share with me." Yang said, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

A deep blush came to Apollo's face. "Um… thank you, but I'll just settle in next to Teeseven."

Yang let out a chuckle at Apollo's reaction. "Its fine me and Yang can share until we come up with a better solution." Ruby said.

"Yang and I." Weiss corrected.

"Whatever." Yang replied.

With that they all retired for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Struggles of the past

_Authors Note. Thanks to the weather, i have nothing better to do than work on this. Any way I'll talk more at the end of this chapter._

Chapter 3: Struggles of the past

Apollo walked through the halls of the Jedi temple on Tython. The vibrant halls of the temple became lifeless and dull. Disembodied voices called out to him.

"We trusted you, and you left us to die." Accused the one of the voices.

"You abandoned your squad." Another said.

"He saved himself." Added another.

The temple faded away into darkness. Apollo felt a familiar dark presence come to life next to him. Vitiate the Sith Emperor stood next to him.

"It's okay my little insect. You are among your own kind now." Said Vitiate.

"I am nothing like you!" Apollo said.

"Tython, Coruscant, Corellia, and countless other worlds." As the Emperor spoke. Visions of Apollo fighting across the planets flashed before them. "Littered with the bodies of your victims. You are a killer just like me."

Apollo fell to his knees. Planets burning, a galactic war. All of it his fault. "No." A voice echoed through the darkness around him. Unlike the others. This one was familiar, and comforting. "None of it was your fault. Let go of the pain, and guilt."

Apollo awoke from the nightmare. A cold sweat covered his body. Looking around he saw he was in the dorm of team RWBY. The four girls were still asleep. Apollo got out of the bed, and went to the bathroom. Running some water in the sink, he splashed it on his face. Trying to push away thoughts of the nightmare. Looking in the mirror he noticed he was paler than normal.

"Trust them." The familiar voice.

"Who's there?" Apollo asked.

"They will help you. Make you hole again." Said the voice before fading completely away.

With that Apollo left the bathroom. The girls were still asleep. Teeseven still rested powered down in the corner. Rather than go back to bed. Apollo decided to get in some early morning exercise. Instead of using the door and risking waking one of the girls up. Apollo opened the window. He stepped back, and with a small run leapt out of the window.

 **Thirty minutes later.**

Ruby was the first to wake up. After untangling herself from her sister. Stretching, she noticed the window was open. She walked over and closed. Then went to the bathroom to get dressed. After brushing her teeth. Ruby was clipping her cloak, when a loud crash sounded from the other room.

Ruby rushed out of the bathroom. Apollo laid sprawled on the floor. The remains of the broken window around him. Yang, Blake, and Weiss had been woken up by the crash.

"Dibs on the bathroom." Yang said, as she rushed into it.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"I'm good." Apollo groaned out. "Who closed the window?"

"Sorry about that." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it." Apollo said, standing up and cracking his back.

"Haven't you heard of doors? And what were you doing up so early?" Ask an irritated Weiss.

"They get boring, and I woke up early and decided to go for a run." Apollo replied.

"Lighten up ice queen." Yang said walking out of the bathroom. "Besides we need to get up anyway."

With an annoyed huff Weiss made her way to the bathroom. "Don't worry she's just like that." Ruby said.

Apollo walked over to Teeseven, and powered him up. "T7 = rested and ready." Beeped the droid.

"Good to hear little guy." Apollo said. "But I don't think you can come to the classes."

"T7 = stay and work on translator." Suggested the droid.

"Good idea. I'll come check up on you during lunch." Apollo said. With that they got ready and left for class.

Apollo sat and watched a blonde boy. According to Ruby the boy was named Jaune. Watching him fight was interesting. The elements of a good fighter could be seen, but so could the lack of proper training. Apollo was drawn out of his thoughts. As Jaune's opponent, a short haired boy in armor wielding a mace. Was preparing to deliver a finishing blow.

"Cardin that's enough." Said Glynda Goodwitch. "Students as you can see Mister Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel this would indicate Jaune is no longer fit for battle. And that the official may call the match."

She proceeded to talk about a tournament at the Vytal Festival. This seemed to excite Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. When Glynda finished talking the students started to leave.

"Mister Korr please stay." Glynda said, as Apollo was about to leave.

The rest of his new team gave him questioning looks. A shrug was the only response Apollo could give them. As the last student left Apollo spoke. "Is something wrong Miss Goodwitch?"

"No nothing is wrong." Glynda assured him. "I merely wanted to talk to you about the Festival tournament."

"I assumed I would not be competing." Apollo replied.

"You cannot compete as a member of team RWBY, but do to your unique style of fighting. It may be possible for you to participate in an exhibition fight. Now I will not tell you what to do, but it would be a good experience." Glynda said.

"You do make a good point. Could I have time to consider it?" Apollo asked.

"Of course. Though do not take too long to decide." Glynda responded.

Apollo left to retrieve Teeseven with a lot to think about. When he arrived at the dorm Teeseven was waiting for him. "Hey buddy, how's it going?" He asked.

"T7 = work on translator / Translator = finished soon." Replied Teeseven.

"Well you can get back to it later. We need to go meet the others, they want to introduce use to their friends JNPR." Apollo said. With Teeseven in tow Apollo made his way to the cafeteria. Upon arriving they find RWBY and JNPR sitting together. Taking notice Ruby waved for the pair to join them.

On their way over however, something caught their attention. Cardin and his team picking on a lone rabbit Faunus. Without a word both Jedi and droid altered their course. As the pair approached Cardin grabbed one of the girl's ears.

"Ow that hurts." Said the Faunus.

"You shouldn't do that." Apollo said. Stopping directly in front of Cardin.

"Why not." Cardin asked.

"Kindness, respect, honor, stop me when I get to one you've heard of." Apollo said.

Cardin let go of the girl's ear, and stood up. On his feet he stood slightly shorter than Apollo. "You think you're better than us?"

"Considering how I don't pick on people for a stupid thing like appearance." Apollo replied. Cardin clench his fists. "Before you trying anything remember where we are." Looking around Cardin saw several pairs of eyes focused on them. "Really want to throw the first punch?" Cardin's only reply was to snarl and walk off with his team. With Cardin gone Apollo turned his attention to the Faunus. Who was still standing there, with a look shock. "Are you okay?" Apollo asked.

"Um I'm fine." Said the girl. "You didn't have to do that."

"You're right I didn't have to." Apollo agreed. "But I did." Apollo said, walking off to join the others.

"Uh thank you." The girl said as the Jedi and droid left.

"Sorry had to take a detour." Apollo said. Taking a seat next to Ruby.

"Guys I would like you to meet the newest members of team RWBY, Apollo Korr and Teeseven." Ruby said "Apollo, Teeseven. I would like you to meet Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren."

"Hello." Jaune said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Added Pyrrha.

"A robot!" Shouted Nora, nearly jumping over the table.

"I'm sorry." Said Ren. While doing his best to restrain Nora.

"It's good to meet you all." Apollo said with a smile.

"T7 = happy to be appreciated." Replied Teeseven.

"We saw what you did for Velvet." Ruby said. "And without a fight too."

"It was nothing." Apollo tried to wave it off.

"No it was something. Not a lot of people are willing to stand up for the Faunus." Said Pyrrha.

"Why did you help her?" Asked Blake.

"It was the right thing to do."

"T7 + Jedi = can't stand bullies." Whistled Teeseven.

"That's it?" Asked Weiss. "You nearly started a fight because it was the right thing to do?"

"Well when you say it like that." Apollo replied.

"We're going to be late." Ruby suddenly said. Realizing the time, they quickly prepared for their history class. Arriving at the class though brought a more interesting problem. Keeping up with the Professor. Apollo knew Jedi who couldn't move this fast. As the Professor asked a question. Apollo noticed Cardin flick a sleeping Jaune with a piece of paper.

"Hey." Jaune said.

The green haired Professor zipped in front of him. "Mister Arc. Finally contributing to class, this is excellent." Seriously what is this guy drinking?

Pyrrha tried to help. Cupping her hands over her eyes, trying to tell Jaune the answer was night vision. Jaune mumbled for a bit before finally answering. "Binoculars." The class erupted in laughter, and Pyrrha face palmed.

"Very funny Mister Arc." Said the Professor. "Cardin perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject."

"Well I know it's a lot easier to train an animal then a soldier." Cardin smugly said.

"You're not he most open mind of individuals are you Cardin." Said Pyrrha.

"What you got a problem?" Asked Cardin.

"No I have the answer night vision." Pyrrha replied.

Despite Blake joining in, and attempting to put Cardin in his place. It only angered him. The more Apollo watched Cardin, the more he wished confronting him in the cafeteria had ended in violence.

Realizing what he was wishing for he paled a little. Violence is supposed to be a last resort. Not a go to response to something like this. The Emperors words from his nightmare echoed in his head. 'You are a killer just like me.' A bell rang signaling the end of class.

Gathering his things he walked out. "Are you okay?" Asked Blake coming up beside him, with the rest of team RWBY.

"You look kind of pale." Ruby added.

"Yeah you look almost as pale as the ice queen." Yang said.

"Hey." Weiss said.

"Thank you for your concern. I think it's just I didn't get anything to eat at lunch." Apollo lied. From the looks he received Ruby was the only one who believed that.

"We can get something to eat then go back to the dorm." Ruby suggested.

"That sounds good."

"You two go ahead sis we'll meet you at the dorm." Yang said, while subtly holding Blake and Weiss back.

"Okay then." Ruby said, walking off towards the cafeteria with Apollo.

"You can let go now you brute." Weiss said as the pair vanished from view.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Yang asked letting go.

"It was hard to miss." Said Blake. "He looked like he saw a ghost."

"If it was important he would have told us." Weiss said.

"You would say that." Yang replied.

"I don't agree with her but she has a point Yang." Blake said. "We can't force him to tell us what's wrong."

"You're right." Yang agreed. "It's just the way he looked."

"He did look rather disturbed." Weiss added.

"Something really makes me want to help him." Yang said.

"I know what you mean." Blake replied.

"Like a piece of him is missing." Weiss said. Causing Blake and Yang to stare at her. "What?"

"You do have a heart." Yang said with a smirk. A smirk that remained on her face, through Weiss's entire angry rant.

 _And there's chapter three. Something that always bugged me. Was that we have to wait till the Revan DLC, before it's even suggested the JK could have mental issues after the class story. Which after everything the JK goes through seems kind of like a cop out. Any way reviews and suggestions welcome._


	4. Chapter 4: Truth and Forever Fall

_Authors Note. Well the weather has gotten better, but the roads around me now support boats instead of cars. Any way I think I'm finding my footing with this story. Be sure to stick around after this chapter for some important stuff. Now to the story. Reviews and suggestions welcome._

Chapter 4: Truth and Forever Fall

Apollo sat alone on a rock. Looking up at the stars. When a familiar presence sat down next to him.

"I have always loved the stars." Said the Emperor.

"Are you ever going to leave me alone?" Apollo asked not even looking at him.

"That is largely up to you." Replied the Emperor. "The question you should ask though. Is can you survive without me?"

"Can I survive without the man who constantly tries to kill me? I think I could manage." Apollo replied.

"Yet here we are." The Emperor said. "The truth is I'm not what you fear. Becoming me is what you truly fear."

"I will never be like you." Apollo said.

"Who are you trying to convince. Me or yourself?" Apollo could almost feel the Emperors smile. "I think that will be all. Now wake up my little insect."

Apollo jolt awake. It was still night time, moonlight streamed in through the newly repaired window. He sat in the bed, and watched clouds move across the moon. As he tried to relax he heard a faint talking from the hallway. Listening he could tell it was Ruby and Jaune.

"I'm a failure." Jaune said.

"Nope." Ruby said.

"Nope?" Jaune asked.

"Nope you're a leader now Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Ruby said.

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked.

"Nope." Ruby said again.

"You know you're not the easiest person to talk to be about this." Jaune said.

"Nope. Jaune maybe you were a failure when you were a kid. You might have even been a failure the day we met. But you can't be one now. You know why?" Ruby said.

"Because?" Jaune asked.

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You got a team now. We both do, and if we fail we'll just be bring them down with us. We have to put our teammates first and ourselves second." Ruby said.

This caused Apollo to think about his former team. They were the closest thing to a family he ever had. A dysfunctional family, which might want to kill each other. Despite that though they kept each other alive. Apollo knew they would be fine. They out grew him as a teacher, and protector long ago. Ruby walking into the room brought him out of his musings.

"Oh, you're still awake." Ruby said, seeing him sitting upright on the bed.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I might go for a late night walk." Apollo said. Not wanting to go back to sleep, with thoughts of the past on his mind.

"I'll go with you then." Ruby said. "After all I would be a bad leader if I let one of my team wander around alone after dark."

"Shouldn't you get some sleep for the field trip tomorrow?" Apollo asked.

"Nah I'll be fine." Ruby replied.

Reluctantly he accepted Ruby's company. It was nice to have company as he walked the dark halls of beacon. As they walked Ruby asked something that surprised Apollo. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Talk about what?" Apollo asked, pretending he didn't know what she meant.

"Whatever's keeping you up at night, or maybe what really had you so upset yesterday." Ruby said. Apollo just looked at her in shock. "I'm not that dumb. I can tell when something is wrong with someone."

"It's complicated." Apollo said. Ruby just crossed her arms and stared at him. Apollo sighed knowing she was not going to simply let this go. "I've done things Ruby. Things that make me wonder if I'm becoming the monster I set out to stop."

"You're not a monster." Ruby said.

"You don't know what I've done." Apollo simply replied. His shoulders falling slightly.

"No I don't, but in the short time I've known you. You've been nothing but kind." Ruby said.

Ruby's words comforted him. Taking away some of his fear. "Thank you." Apollo replied. "I didn't mean to but I overheard your talk with Jaune. For someone so young, you are a very wise person."

"I try." Ruby said with a smile.

"You were wrong about one thing though. As a leader you do get to fail, and you will. When you do though if you let them your team will help you. Dust you off and get you back on your feet." Apollo said.

"Then why won't you let us help you?" Ruby asked.

"I… I don't know." Apollo replied. Unable to think of a reason.

Ruby let out a yawn. "We should probably get some rest."

"That sounds like a good idea." Apollo agreed.

So the two made their way back to the dorm. When they arrived the others were still asleep. After bidding each other goodnight they went to sleep. When sleep did take Apollo. He found himself walking among the stars, with a familiar figure waiting for him.

"I do love these little talks." Said the Emperor.

"That makes one of us." Apollo said.

"I would not be here, if that was truly what you wanted." Replied the Emperor. "But of course you already know this."

"I know I'm not afraid of you." Apollo said.

"No you're not. You know what you fear, and it's why you haven't told them the truth. It's also why you will tell them." The Emperor said.

Apollo awoke that day knowing one thing. He would tell the others the truth about him and Teeseven. Considering his options he decided after the field trip would be best.

"Yes students the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to site see." Said Glynda Goodwitch, as she led the first year students. "Professor Peach as asked all of you to collect samples from the tress deep inside this forest. And I am here to make sure none of die while doing so."

"T7 + Jedi = could have done that." Teeseven quietly beeped next to Apollo.

Since the forest had Grimm in it. Teeseven was allowed to accompany Apollo, since he would add extra protection for the students. Apollo's only response was to put a hand on Teeseven's dome.

When the teams split up to gather the sap they were sent to collect. Apollo noticed Jaune went with Cardin and his team, instead of his own. "Jaune + Cardin = suspicious" Teeseven beeped.

"We can't do anything about it right now buddy. But it's definitely something we should look into when we get back to Beacon." Apollo said.

The Jedi and droid joined the rest of their team in gathering the sap. Gathering the sap Apollo noticed the always falling red leaves. How they blanketed the forest floor.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Yang said.

"Remember what Goodwitch said. We have to stay on our guard." Weiss said.

"You can relax, Teeseven will let us know if any danger is near." Apollo said.

"That doesn't really put me at ease." Weiss replied.

"You know I think we should get you some new cloths." Ruby said.

"Your armor does look a bit worn." Blake added.

Looking over the armor Apollo knew they had a point. He had attempted to clean the armor up a bit, but gashes and scorch marks still dotted the armor. "I guess it has seen better days." Apollo said.

"Just leave yourself in the capable of Yang Xiao Long." Yang said with a smile.

"And suddenly I'm afraid." Apollo said.

"Well you're not completely insane then." Weiss said.

As they continued to gather the sap. Apollo felt a disturbance in the force. "Something is wrong."

Before anyone could ask what. A loud rawer could be heard. Cardin's team came rushing into towards them. "Ursa, Ursa!" Yelled one of them, before running straight into Yang.

"What where?" Yang asked, picking the guy up by his shirt.

"Back there it's got Cardin." He replied.

Pyrrha dropped a jar of sap. "Jaune."

"Yang you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch." Ruby ordered drawing Crescent Rose.

"You two go with them, there could be more." Pyrrha said to Ren and Nora.

"Teeseven." Apollo said with a nod towards the four.

"T7 = keep them safe." The droid beeped following after them.

When they reach the Ursa they found it battling Jaune. Weiss prepared to join the fight. "Wait." Pyrrha said.

Jaune and the Ursa separated. Jaune was panting, but prepared himself and charged. Jaune and the Ursa were about to strike, and likely kill each other. As Apollo was about to reach out with the force. Pyrrha reached her hand out and Jaune's shield moved the block the creatures attack. After blocking the attack Jaune beheaded the Ursa.

"Uh what?" Ruby asked.

"How did you?" Weiss started to ask.

"Well Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, and Apollo has his telekinesis. My semblance is polarity.

"Whoa you can control poles." Ruby said.

"No you dunce it means she has control over magnetism." Weiss said.

"Magnets are cool too." Ruby said.

Pyrrha started to walk away. "Wait where are you going?" Weiss asked

"Yeah we got to tell them what happened." Ruby said.

"We could. Or perhaps we could just keep our little secret." Pyrrha said.

And so they did. When they finally returned to their dorm it was already night time. Watching everyone relax and unwind, Apollo knew now was the time to tell them.

"Everyone there's something I need to tell you." Apollo said, getting everyone's attention.

"Like how you knew something was about to happen in the forest?" Asked Weiss.

"Among other things yes." Apollo replied. "Teeseven and I haven't been truthful about who we are."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because we're aliens." Apollo said.

Yang burst into laughter. "That's a good one." She said. Noticing she was the only one laughing she stopped. "Wait your serious?"

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Weiss asked.

"It does seem farfetched." Blake agreed.

"That's why I'm going to show you." Apollo said. "And after I do you can decided if you still want us around."

"How are you going to show us?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Telekinesis isn't my only power." Apollo said, sitting down in the middle of the floor. "Come sit down and I can show you."

Ruby and Yang sat down on front of him, without hesitation. After a moment of consideration Blake joined them. "You all can't be serious." Weiss said.

"Come on ice queen if you're right you have nothing to worry about." Yang said

"Fine." Weiss said, and joined the others on the floor.

"Clear your minds." Apollo said.

Slowly the room around them faded away. A vision of Apollo and Teeseven, meeting for the first time in a cave. Then visions of them fighting on, and saving strange planets. Allies joins them. More visions of fighting and strange aliens. Apollo's defeat at the hands of the Emperor. Breaking free of the Emperor, and saving countless lives. Apollo and Teeseven confronting the Emperor and then nothing.

The visions ended and they were on the floor of the dorm. "Whoa." Ruby said.

"You really are an alien." Weiss said like she still couldn't believe it.

"All that really happened?" Blake asked.

"Yes all of it." Apollo answered.

"Wow." Yang said.

A silence fell over the room, as the four girls considered all things Apollo and Teeseven had done.

Ruby was the first speak. "Why did you think this would make us want you to leave?"

"Because I was responsible for so much death." Apollo said in a solemn voice.

"You think you're responsible for all of that?" Blake asked.

"It was, you saw it was my fault." Apollo replied.

"No what we saw was you saving planets, and being a hero." Yang said.

"Is that what all of you believe?" Apollo asked.

Everyone turned to Weiss. Who had yet to voice an opinion. "Why did you lie to us?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to forget. To pretend none of it happened, but I can't. What you just saw is who I am, and I don't who that is anymore." Apollo said.

"Well I do." Ruby said suddenly hugging Apollo. "You're not a monster or murderer."

Yang joined her sister in the hug. "She's right you shouldn't feel guilty about anything."

"You're a hero." Blake said join the group hug.

"Their right." Weiss said.

"Thank you." Apollo said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Get over here ice queen." Yang said.

Reluctantly Weiss joined the group hug. "RWBY = good friends" Beeped Teeseven.

After having their moment they retired to bed. As sleep took Apollo there was no nightmare, no Emperor. Apollo had finally found what the Emperor took away so long ago. Peace with his actions and most importantly himself.

 _Well the truth's out. Now the important stuff i was talking about. When i started this story I did not given a lot of thought to pairings. Since this story is getting some interest. Why not see what pairing you guys would like to see. So let me know, which member of team RWBY you would like to see our Jedi end up with. Oh and Ruby is an option, because I have a trick up my sleeve to fix the hole age thing if that's what you guys want._


	5. Chapter 5: Stray antics

_Drinks a cup of coffee. I talk at the end, keeps drinking._

Chapter 5: Stray antics

Team RWBY were gathered around Apollo and Teeseven. "This is going to be awesome." Ruby said with excitement.

"This feels dangerous." Weiss said.

"It's a translator." Blake said in a monotone, as she read a book.

"Yeah it's not like it will exploded." Yang said. She gave Apollo a sideways glance. "It's not going too exploded right?"

"Of course it's not going too exploded." The Jedi lowered the scroll he was holding. "It won't exploded will it?" Apollo asked Teeseven.

"Translator = acceptable level of risk." The droid replied.

"Okay." Apollo said seemingly at ease. The translator started program started to run on the scroll. "Wait, what do you mean acceptable risk."

Blake and Weiss backed away. Grabbing Ruby Yang joined them. Program accepted flashed across the scroll. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the team watched, as Teeseven beeped something that made Apollo groan and face palmed.

Weiss picked up the scroll Apollo dropped and read it. "Why you deceiving little trash can." Weiss started insulting the little droid.

"Why are you yelling at the little guy?" Yang asked. Instead of replying Weiss thrust the scroll into her face. After reading it Yang started laughing. "Oh that's a good one."

Ruby looked at Blake. Blake's only reply was to turn a page in her book, and rias it above her face. Looking back. Yang was still laughing leaning on the wall for support. Weiss was still chewing Teeseven out. Apollo just sat on the bed with an amused smile. "Guys what's going on?" Ruby asked.

Yang tried to reply, but all she could do was laugh and point towards the heiress and droid. Not getting an answer from her sister. Ruby decided to try and help the little droid. "Weiss you should stop yelling at Teeseven."

To her surprise she did. Weiss stopped chewing out the droid, and walked over to Ruby. Upon reaching Ruby, she gave the scroll to the young leader. On the scroll was the translation of what Teeseven said.

"Jedi + RWBY = never in danger."

"Oh." Ruby said reading the scroll.

"Where did he even learn to do that?" Weiss asked glaring at Apollo.

"I blame Yang." Apollo replied with a smile.

"Hey." Yang responded.

"I doubt that." Blake said.

"Thank you." Yang said.

"Your pranks aren't nearly that good." Blake added.

"Traitor." Yang replied.

"Weren't we going town today?" Apollo asked.

"Oh right I almost forgot." Ruby said.

"Yeah we get to take Apollo shopping." Yang said.

"I hoped you forgot that." Apollo said.

"He's staying here." Weiss said, pointing at Teeseven.

"T7 = finish uploading translator." Beeped the droid.

"Remember to behave and you can come next time." Weiss said.

Collecting their things they left for Vale. When they arrived in Vale. They took Apollo to a clothes shop. After collecting a pile of different clothes Yang dragged Apollo off. Thirty minutes later Yang gathered them in front of a changing room.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Weiss." Yang said.

"Hey." Weiss said.

"I present to you the new Apollo." Yang pulled the curtain of the changing room back.

Apollo now wore a single breastplate of armor. The breastplate was metallic grey, with blue streaks across it. A long brown trench coat covered it. On the shoulders of the coat were metal shoulder guards the same color as the breastplate. Brown cargo pants, left the top of armored boots visible.

"Well what do you think?" Yang asked.

"It fits him." Ruby said.

"He looks fine." Weiss said. "Now we need to get to the docks."

"You guys go ahead I'll pay for this and catch up." Apollo said. The girls left and Apollo made his way to the cashier. On the way their something caught his eye.

"The Vytal Festival. Oh this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said walking into Vale.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kind of weirding me out." Ruby said.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply amazing." Weiss said.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said.

"Quiet you." Weiss said.

They walked to the docks, where a large ship could be seen arriving. "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby said pinching her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said.

"You can't prove that." Weiss said with a scoff.

"Do you really want her to try princess?" Apollo said walking up to them.

"Why you." Weiss stopped when she saw Apollo. Apollo now wore a wide brimmed brown fedora. "What is that?" Weiss asked point at the hat.

"A hat." Apollo replied.

"You walked into that one." Yang said.

"The cashier said it was called a fedora or something like that." Apollo said. "I think it adds to the dashing hero look."

"It makes you look ridiculous." Weiss said.

"I think it makes him look dashing." Ruby said.

"I've seen worse." Blake said.

Further discussion about the hat was cut off. As Ruby noticed a crime scene "Whoa."

They walked towards the shop. Its' window shattered, and yellow caution tape where the door should be. "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The cop said walking over to his partner.

"That's terrible." Yang said.

"They left all the money again." Said the partner.

"Huh?" Ruby said in confusion at hear this.

"Yeah, who could need that much dust?" Asked the first cop.

"I don't know, an army?" Replied the partner.

"You thinking the White Fang?" Said the first cop.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." Replied the partner.

"Hmph! The White Fang" Weiss said in a smug tone. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"You are being a bit harsh." Apollo added.

"I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake said crossing her arms. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss replied.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake said, her anger growing.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said to the displeasure of Blake. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That can't possibly be true." Apollo said.

A disturbance at the docks stopped any further argument. Arriving they found a golden haired monkey Faunus. Hanging upside from a lamppost by his tail, eating a banana.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" Said one of the cops form earlier.

They monkey Faunus laughed and dropped the banana peel on the man's face. Swinging off the lamppost he started to run. As he ran pasted them he swiftly blinked at Blake without stopping.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang said.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said holding up a finger.

"If we hurry we might get his number." Apollo whispered running past Blake.

Blake ran after the rest of her team, with a blush on her face. Rounding a corner Weiss ran straight into another girl. "No, he got away!" Weiss said still on the ground.

"Uhh... Weiss." Yang said point at the girl underneath Weiss.

Seeing the girl Weiss quickly gets up. "Salutations." The girl said still laying on the ground.

"Um... hello" Ruby said.

"Are you okay?" Apollo asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." The girl replied.

"No trouble." Apollo said. The team exchanged glances with each other.

"Do you wanna get up?" Yang asked.

The girl thought for a moment. "Yes." She finally said. The girl leaps back onto her feet. The rest of the team except Apollo step back. Apollo just gives them a strange look. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"You can call me Apollo."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked. Earning her an elbow from Blake. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said and started to leave.

"Take care friend." Ruby said as she left.

"She was... weird." Yang said.

"She wasn't that bad." Apollo replied.

"Says the alien with a robot for a best friend." Said Blake.

"Fair point." Apollo replied.

Penny suddenly appeared in front of Weiss. "What did you call me?" Penny asks.

Weiss looks back and forth between where Penny is, and where she was. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang said.

"No not you." Penny says approaching Ruby. "You."

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh." Ruby stuttered out.

"She called you friend." Apollo said.

"Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

Looking over her shoulder she saw the rest of her team motioning no. Apollo just offered her a shrug. "Sure. Why not." Ruby finally said.

The rest of her team faints. Penny however is overjoyed. "Sen-sational. We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys." Penny said.

When the girl said she was fighting in the tournament. It earned her a questioning look from Weiss. "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said.

Weiss crosses her arms. "It's a combat skirt."

Ruby zips beside Weiss. "Yeah." Ruby said giving Weiss a low five.

"It's better than what some Jedi wore into battle." Apollo added.

Asking Penny about the monkey Faunus Weiss and Blake renewed their argument about the White Fang. The two continued to argue as the day passed. Eventually they made their way back the dorm. Walking in Apollo took off his hat, and threw it onto a hat stand waiting in the corner.

"When did we get a hat stand?" Ruby asked.

Yang just shrugged in response. The three continued to observer the argument. Until Blake finally hit a nerve. By comparing Weiss with Cardin, and calling her discriminatory.

"I'm a victim." Weiss said making the room go silent. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss hits a nearby bookshelf in anger.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouts back. Realizing what she said, Blake ran out the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back." Ruby said.

Apollo sighed and walked up to Weiss. "If you're tired of the bloodshed Weiss. I suggest you learn forgiveness." He turned and walked towards the open window. "Now excuse me. I have a friend to go help." With that he leapt out the open window. As Apollo leapt he turned, and used the force to pull his hat to him.

"Well that was a thing." Yang said.

When Apollo found Blake. She was standing in the courtyard staring at a statue. Her bow was removed, revealing a pair of cat ears. The monkey Faunus from the docks was there too. Watching the two leave Apollo had an idea. He pulled out his old communicator. "Teeseven. Teeseven do you read."

"T7 = receiving." Beeped the droid back.

"Good, I need you to do something for me." Apollo said.

Blake and the monkey Faunus approached a small café. A young blonde haired waitress came up to them, when they entered. "Ah your friend is waiting for you on the patio." Said the waitress motioning for them to follow. In a bit of shock they followed her to a table.

A wide brimmed brown hat hid the man's face. Despite this Blake already knew who it was. As they approached him, he pushed the brim of the hat up with is thumb. Pushed up it revealed a smirking Apollo. "You're late."

 _And there's chapter 5. Let me know what you think of Apollo's new outfit. I have family coming into town, so not sure when the next chapter will be done. Reviews and suggestions Welcome._


	6. Chapter 6: Battle and mystery

_I noticed some typos in the previous chapters. I'm trying to keep those to a minimal, but a few things may slip past from time to time sorry. Anyway here's chapter 6._

Chapter 6: Battle and mystery

"They've been gone all weekend." Ruby said, as she wandered the streets of Vale. With Weiss, Yang, and Teeseven.

"Apollo = keep friend safe." Teeseven said.

"Weiss you're not helping." Ruby said.

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police." Weiss said. Ruby crossed her arms clearly irritated with the heiress. "It was just an idea."

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby said.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right." Weiss said.

"Um… where did Teeseven go?" Asked Ruby. Looking around they noticed the little droid was indeed gone.

"Great now we have to find him too." Weiss said.

"Your hair looks wonderful today Weiss." Said the cheerful voice of Penny.

"Penny. Where did you come from?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" Penny asked, ignoring Ruby's question.

"We're looking for our friends Blake and Apollo." Yang said.

"Oooh, the boy and the Faunus." Penny said.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears." Penny said pointing at her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a... booow." Yang said in realization, as a tumble weed blows by.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispers to herself.

"So, where are they?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. They've been missing since Friday." Ruby said.

"That's terrible." Penny said in a gasp. "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammates."

"We're going to go look for Teeseven, bye." Yang said quickly running off with Weiss. Leaving Ruby with Penny.

"Huh guys?" Ruby called after them. A tumble weed blows bye.

"It sure is windy today." Penny said.

 **At the café with Apollo and Blake.**

"How?" Blake asked.

"I have my ways." Apollo answered vaguely. "Now I believe we have a lot to talk about. Oh, I'm Apollo by the way." He said, extending his and towards the monkey Faunus.

"Sun." He replied shaking Apollo's hand. "So you're one of her teammates?" Sun asked sitting down.

"Correct, although I know as much about her as you do." Apollo said.

"I guess you'll learn then." Blake said. "You both know what the White Fang is right?"

"Of course, I don't think there's any on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me." Sun said.

"You use to be a member didn't you?" Apollo asked.

"I was." Blake answered.

Sun chocks on the tea he was drinking. "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?"

"I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."

"I think I understand. You were promised equality, but humanity still held hate and treated you like lesser beings." Apollo said. Having seen it before with countless species.

"That's right. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist." Blake said. "Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

"Let me guess. He didn't share his predecessors view on peace being the goal." Apollo said.

Blake nodded in response. "Our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect…"

"Out of fear." Apollo finished.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake said wiggling her cat ears.

"So, you never told you or her team any of this." Sun asked.

"Not a word." Apollo replied. Causing Blake to look down in shame. "Blake, you shouldn't have ran. You should have explained this to the others."

"It's not that easy." Blake replied.

"Yes it is." Apollo said back.

"How would you know?!" Blake asked, hitting the table with her fist.

"Because I've done this before." Apollo calmly replied. "My former student and friend was born a Sith. The group that my people the Jedi, had been at war with for centuries. When I found out she didn't run, she trusted me and explained it. If you truly want to make up for your past. You have to trust and take a stand Blake."

Apollo's scroll starts going off. "What's up?" Sun askes, while Apollo reads his scroll.

"I've got us a lead. We can find out once and for all who's behind these robberies." Apollo said.

"Thanks anyways." Yang said walking out of a shop. Yang lets out a sigh. "This is hopeless." Weiss just looks around nonchalantly. "You really don't care if we find them, do you?"

"Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss said. She walks forward slightly before walking back. "The innocent never run, Yang."

Blake lays flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking a shipment of Schnee Dust containers. Apollo stands next to her. Crouched down on one knee.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked walking up to the pair.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake said.

"Cool" Sun said. He holds out one of the apples in his arms. "I stole us some food." He said.

"Sweet I'm starving." Apollo said, grabbing one of the apples and starting to eat it.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake said. "And why are you encouraging him?"

"I was hungry." Apollo replied taking another bite of the apple.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun joked.

Blake scowled at him "Too soon." Apollo said.

Wind starts to blow around them. They looked up to see a Bullhead. Its' searchlights flashing to find a place to land. The ship descends in the middle of the cargo containers. A ramp descends from the back of the ship. Black hooded individuals with a metallic fanged masks, walk out.

"No." Blake says seeing them.

"That's them isn't it?" Asked Apollo.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Asked Sun.

"Deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said.

"Hey! What's the holdup?" Asked Roman, walking out of the Bullhead. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace."

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake says standing up, and unsheathes Gambol Shroud. She then jumps off the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sun askes in alarmed.

Apollo holds sun from going after her. "Let her try. If it goes bad then we get involved."

Blake suddenly appears behind Roman. Her blade pressed against his neck. "Nobody Move!" She says.

"Whoa, Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said.

As the White Fang closes in, Blake uses her free hand to remove her bow. "Brothers of the White Fang, Why are you aiding this scum?"

The White Fang members pause at this. Seemingly unsure of what to do.

Roman starts to laugh. "Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asks.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Roman said.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake said.

Suddenly the sound of more Bullhead engines can be heard. The wind picks up around them as two more Bullheads arrive. "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Roman says with a smile. As Blake watches in horror, Roman manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

Sun leaps to the ground going to Blake's aid. Apollo pulls out his communicator. "Teeseven now!" Then he rushes after Sun.

Penny and Ruby turn around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away. Teeseven comes rolling towards them. "Blake + Apollo = need help." Beeped the droid.

"Let's go." Ruby says rushing towards the explosion.

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

"Here, kitty, kitty." His taunt is interrupted by a banana peel landing on his head.

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet first. Rolling up he readies himself for a fight. "Leave her alone!" Sun says.

"You're not the brightest bana…" Whatever he was going to say, was interrupted as he was forcefully thrown into a nearby cargo container.

"I know you won't, but I suggest you surrender." Apollo said, standing on top of a container.

Roman groaned as he stood back up. "Oh, just you wait kid."

With that said, the White Fang charge at Sun. Apollo leaps from the container. He lands next to Sun letting out a force wave, staggering the White Fang members. Sun pulls out a collapsible red staff. Sun starts to beat down any members near him. Each one falling to one blow. Apollo using his sword and the force, slashed and tossed aside any members around him.

Blake peers around the corner of the container, and sees Sun and Apollo making short work of the White Fang members. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at them, firing a shot that Apollo blocks with his sword. Blake leaps into the action.

"He's mine!" Blake yells as she, slashes at Roman a blur of afterimages.

As Apollo dealt with the last of the White Fang, he felt a disturbance in the force. Another Bullhead flew overhead. Two figures dressed in black and wearing masks jumped out. When they landed Apollo could see one of them was female, and unlike the White Fang members these two wore black masks. Through the force the pair felt less like humans, and more like Grimm. They both drew lightsabers. The man wielded a single red lightsaber, the female a double bladed saber staff.

"Sun go help Blake." Apollo said, with a nod Sun left. Reaching into his coat Apollo drew his own lightsaber, and a small red dust crystal. Bring the crystal close to the sword, it absorbed the power of the dust. Fire engrossed the blade of the sword. Wielding the flaming sword and lightsaber Apollo started towards the pair.

"You're not the child." The man said as the Jedi approached.

"That brother, means we can kill him." The woman said.

"Good luck with that one crazy." Apollo said.

"Oh, you definitely have to die now." The woman said.

Using the force the pair charged him. Apollo caught both attacks, one with his lightsaber and the other with his sword. The pair continued attacking, trying to break Apollo's defense with brute force. At first it seemed to work as Apollo was constantly on the retreat. Then with a blitz of speed, Apollo rushed passed them. The duo barely managing to block strikes from his blades as he went by.

The man instantly turned and rushed towards Apollo. Apollo started running towards the man, leaping into the air Apollo threw his lightsaber at the woman. The woman brought her saber staff up deflecting the lightsaber. As she did Apollo's foot crashed through the center of her saber staff, shattering the staff and sending her sprawling across the ground.

"Sister!" The man yelled charging Apollo once more.

Using the force Apollo called his lightsaber back to him. Apollo met the man's crushing blow with both weapons stopping it dead. With a swift kick to the stomach Apollo sent the man to the ground. As he drew closer to the gasping man, a blast of force lightning hit him. Being caught off guard the blast sent Apollo flying. Before he could recover another blast of lightning hit him.

"Now brother end this fool." The woman said throwing another torrent of lightning.

As the man was about to deliver a finishing blow, a flurry of rose petals flew past him. The man dropped his lightsaber and fell to the ground. Ruby appeared kneeling next to Apollo. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Never better." Apollo said standing up with a groan. "Want help with crazy chick?"

"Sure." Ruby said smiling.

"Brother!" The woman screamed, before letting out another powerful blast of lightning.

Being ready this time, Apollo blocked the lightning with the force. Thanks to the woman's anger she never saw Ruby rushing at her. As Ruby dealt the final blow, the torrent of lightning ended and Apollo dropped to one knee.

Ruby rushes to his side. "See never better." Apollo said between pants.

"You lost something though." Ruby said ruffling his hair.

Apollo suddenly realized he had lost his hat at some point in the fight. "I liked that too." Apollo said.

At the sound of engines they looked up. Roman Torchwick was safely in a Bullhead leaving. "These kids just keep getting weirder." He said looking out the door.

When Yang and Weiss arrived police were already on the scene. Blake, Ruby, Sun, Penny, and Apollo were sitting on boxes in silence. Teeseven stood next to Apollo.

"Show time." Apollo said seeing Yang and Weiss coming towards them.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute." Ruby said.

Weiss ignores her and goes straight for Blake. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake starts only to be cut off by Weiss.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss askes pausing. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided." Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried, Apollo appeared indifferent. "I don't care." Weiss finished.

"You don't care?" Blake asked in surprise.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No I haven't been since I was younger." Blake said.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates. And not someone else." Weiss says.

Blake wipes a tear from her eye and nods. "Yes. Of course."

"Yeah! Team RWBAY is back together!" Ruby shouts.

"RWBAY?" Apollo asked.

"You're part of the team after all." Yang said.

The group gathers together. Weiss points at Sun "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you."

"You lost your hat." Weiss said to Apollo.

"Underestimated a couple of crazies." Apollo replied.

"I'm sorry. It did look good on you." Weiss said, earning a smile from the others.

"Who were those two?" Blake askes.

"Don't know, but it does prove me and Teeseven weren't the only ones to get transported here." Apollo said. "They said I wasn't the child. Like they were expecting someone else."

"Mystery = solve later." Beeped Teeseven.

"Hey wait a minute where's Penny?" Ruby asked looking around. A gust of wind blows a familiar brown fedora in front of her. Ruby picks the hat up with a smile.

"Seriously?" Weiss says in disbelief. Earning a chuckle from Yang, and an amused smile from Blake.

"Well look at that." Apollo said with a smile.

"Now that's a lucky hat." Sun said.

Ruby places the hat on Apollo's head. "Perfect."

 **Location unknown.**

Roman walked through a shadowy warehouse. Placing a case on a table, he let out a sigh.

"How very disappointing, Roman." Said a mysterious dark haired woman.

"I hardly think this was my fault." Roman said.

"We were expecting more from you." The woman said.

Roman let out a small laugh. "Our friends' little presents failed, and those stupid mutts from the White Fang weren't much better."

The woman chuckled darkly. "We will continue to work with White Fang." Igniting a fireball in her hand and stepping out of the shadows. She had two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman. "As for this new player…" The woman turned towards a dark corner.

"Like must of his kind hard to kill." Replied a dark voice from the shadows. A man with sickly gray skin and glowing red eyes steps into the light. "But nothing more than a fluttering insect."

 _And the plot thickens. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I am writing it. I appreciate the reviews and suggestions I've gotten so far, please keep them coming. Also any advice on how I could improve my writing is welcome, I'm still kind of new to this. Well see you next time._


	7. Story time

_Authors Note. Not a chapter. Just a fun little one shot for you guys, while I work on the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

Story time

Apollo walked into the dorm, to find Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang gathered around Teeseven. "Oh, hey there Apollo." Yang said with an innocent smile.

"What's going on?" Apollo asked.

"Nothing at all." Weiss said.

"We were just relaxing." Blake added.

Ignoring them Apollo walked start to Ruby. "What's really going on?"

"Um… Uh…. We were just…" Ruby stuttered out. "Teesevenwasgoingtotellusatoryaboutyou." Ruby said so fast it was unintelligible.

"Run that by me again." Apollo said.

"Teeseven was going to tell us a story from your past." Blake said.

"Why would that make me mad?" Apollo asked.

"T7 = tell RWBY about battle with havoc squad." Beeped the droid.

"Really that one?" Apollo replied with a bit of shock.

"Something you don't want us to hear?" Yang asked.

"It's not really that good of a story." Apollo said.

"Tell us and we'll decide." Weiss said.

Yang whispered something to Ruby. "Please tell us." Ruby asked, with a frown and eye's watering.

Looking at Ruby's face, Apollo suddenly felt like he had kicked a puppy. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just please stop looking at me like that." Apollo said. Ruby let out a cheer and gave Apollo a hug.

"Get to the story. You can cuddle later." Yang said.

Ruby quickly broke the hug, her cheeks a bright red. Yang started to laugh, but was quickly silenced by an elbow from Blake. "Leave them alone."

"Thank you Blake." Apollo said, earning a nod and smile from Blake. "So how far into the story was Teeseven?"

"You just arrived some place called Nar Shaddaa." Blake said.

"Yeah, we just got back from a long mission on Hoth, an ice planet." Apollo said remembering.

Apollo walked through the crowded streets of Nar Shaddaa. Walking with him was a combat medic know as Doc. A handsome pale skinned man, with a black mustache and goatee.

"This will be great trust me." Doc said walking along side Apollo.

"Doc I agreed to go with you. No need to keep selling me on it." Apollo replied.

"You just don't know how much you need this." Doc said. "The Jedi have you wound tighter than the Emperors shorts."

"Yes people constantly trying to kill me has nothing to do with it." Apollo said, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"I thought that wouldn't bother you anymore." Doc said.

"You know he has a point about that." Yang interjected.

"People do seem to try and kill you a lot." Ruby added

"Don't interrupting the story you two." Weiss scolded.

Apollo and Doc, walked up to a large two story building. Fancy glass windows lined the second floor. In front was a large fountain, with three water spouts. A glowing sign on the top read The Cove. "Here we are not the most exclusive, but still one of the best." Doc said.

Inside a few patrons were drinking, and enjoying themselves on the first floor. Apollo and Doc made their way to the bar. A green skinned Twi'lek came up to them. "What will it be gentlemen?" Asked the bartender.

"Give me a Corellian ale. Nothing for the kid." Doc said. After ordering Doc started to observe the patrons.

"Wait how old were you?" Blake asked.

"Uh, too young to drink." Apollo replied.

"And they let you in a bar?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah it's not a very strict planet." Apollo said. Choosing not to tell them he mind tricked the bouncer.

"So, am I going to see some of that famous charm of yours?" Apollo asked.

"If you wanted a lesson you could've asked." Doc replied.

"Reminded me why I let you stay on my ship?" Apollo asked.

"Because no other medic in the galaxy would travel with you." Doc answered.

"Just remember who does the fighting when people try to kill us." Apollo said.

"Yeah, yeah, you got it kid." Doc said clearly not paying attention.

Following his gaze Apollo saw what he was looking at. A beautiful red head, was all Doc could see. Apollo on the other hand, saw a stern looking woman in republic Special Forces armor. A blaster rifle resting on her back. Along with agitated Cathar, also in Special Forces with a giant cannon on his back.

"Uh, Doc maybe you shouldn't…" Looking beside him, Apollo saw Doc had already left.

"Hello gorgeous." Doc said, leaning on the bar next to the woman. From the side Apollo could see the Cathar scowling.

"You really don't know what you're getting into." The woman said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Doc said.

"This guy was your friend?" Weiss asked.

"He grows on you." Apollo replied.

"So he's like a fungus." Yang said.

"Fungus = good description." Teeseven said.

"That seems a harsh." Ruby said.

"Any way back to the story." Apollo said.

"Get lost." The Cathar growled at Doc.

"Your friend needs a major attitude adjustment." Doc said.

"Oh, he's not my friend." The woman said leaning close to Doc. "He's my husband." She whispered in his ear.

"Husband?" Doc repeated in shock.

"Yes husband." The man said, standing up and pushing Doc away from his wife.

Apollo chose to intervene. "There's no need for violence. I'm sure Doc is sorry."

"Yeah pal, I had no clue she was taken." Doc said.

"Good because you wouldn't have lasted a second." The man threatened.

"Wait you think you could take us in a fight fur ball?" Doc asked.

"What did you call me?" Asked the Cather clenching his fists.

"Doc." Apollo warned.

"Please these two couldn't take us on our worst day, and they know it." Doc said.

At that the man threw a punch. On reflex, Apollo used the force to throw the man way from Doc. The man smashed into a wall of battles, with a loud thud.

"Your reflex is to throw a man into a wall?" Blake wondered.

"When you say it like that it seems weird." Apollo replied.

"Because it is." Weiss said.

"Now you're in trouble." The woman said in a low voice. She drew a pistol and fired at the pair. Apollo and Doc quickly dodge the blaster fire. Patrons scattered in a panic. Calling on the force Apollo pulled the blaster from the woman's hand.

"We don't want to fight you." Apollo said trying to calm the situation down. The man stood up and drew the large cannon on his back, the woman drew a rifle form her back. "Okay I guess that's how we are going to do it." Apollo said reaching for his lightsaber. Where his lightsaber normally was Apollo felt nothing.

"You should never leave your weapon at home." Ruby said.

"Says the girl with an unhealthy obsessions with weapons." Weiss said.

"I am not obsessed with weapons." Ruby defend. Blank stares was the only reply. "Weapons are cool." She said meekly.

The pair of soldiers opened fire. In a hail of bullets and explosions. Apollo and Doc ran to the second floor.

"So this is your idea of a good time?" Apollo asked.

"Less talk more barricading." Doc replied.

Using the force, Apollo piled tables in front of the stair way. "Okay I think were safe." Turning around they saw a room full of patrons. All of them looking at Apollo and Doc in shock.

"Jedi business no need to worry." Apollo said.

"Yeah, just go back to your drinks." Doc added. "You sure they can't get past that?"

"No way." Apollo said. A large explosion sends the tables flying. Apollo and Doc, duck just in time for a table to miss them. "I could be wrong."

"What now?" Doc asked, looking at the pair of angry troops coming towards them.

"The window!" Apollo shouted. Grabbing Doc he sprinted towards the large ornate windows.

"Are you sure about this?" Doc asked.

"No." Apollo answered as a blaster bolt flew by them. "Want to stay here?"

"Okay kid but you better not miss." Doc said.

Apollo and Doc jumped through the window.

"You sure like to jump out and off of stuff." Yang said.

"He does jump a lot doesn't hey." Blake agreed.

"What are you trying to say?" Apollo asked.

"Nothing, nothing just making an observation." Yang said.

"It does paint a picture of questionable mental health." Weiss remarked.

"Behaver = concerning." Teeseven beeped.

"You know I don't have to take this." Apollo said.

"Yeah you do." Yang said, giving him a light punch on the arm. "Now finish the story."

The two troopers looked out the broken window. They saw the pair land in the fountain outside. "You okay commander?" Asked the man.

"I'll be fine. It's just this was my favorite cantina on the Promenade." The woman said.

Doc and Apollo after a little swim got out of the fountain. "Wow didn't think it would be that deep." Doc said. Apollo's communicator started going off. "What story are we going with?"

"I was thinking assassins." Apollo replied.

"Very believable with you." Doc said.

"And it turns out that was Havoc Squad. The best soldiers in the Republic." Apollo finished the story.

"We have got to go out together sometime." Yang said.

"I can see why you didn't want to tell that story." Blake said.

"Did you just get into fights everywhere you went?" Weiss asked.

"T7 + Jedi = lot of fighting." Teeseven beeped.

"We did tend to get into a lot of fights." Apollo said.

"Was it normal for Jedi to get into bar fights?" Weiss asked.

"Not really. But I was never a normal Jedi." Apollo answered.

"Well you're awesome anyway." Ruby said.

"More like scandalous." Weiss said.

"Oh lighten up ice queen." Yang said giving Weiss a punch on the arm. "A bar fight or two would do you some good."

"I would never do such a thing you blonde barbarian." Weiss snapped back rubbing her arm.

"I would love to stay for this, but Ozpin wanted to see me and Teeseven." Apollo said.

"Teeseven and me." Weiss corrected. "And why does Ozpin want to see you?"

"He didn't say, but if I had to guess. It's about the two force users from the docks." Apollo said putting on his hat.

"If you need anything message us okay." Ruby told him.

"The second someone tries to kill me I'll let you know." Apollo said, with a smile as he and Teeseven left.

 _There you go. Not very long but I thought it was a nice little one off. If you guys would like to see more little one shots like this let me know. And as always reviews and suggestions welcome._


	8. Chapter 8: Old enemy, new allies

_Authors Note. Yeah it took me awhile to get this one done no real excuse. We get some setup for what's to come and few answers and even more questions. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 8: Old enemy, new allies

Apollo and Teeseven entered Ozpin's office. Ozpin himself was waiting for the pair behind his desk. "Hello mister Korr." Ozpin greeted.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Apollo asked.

"Yes I'm afraid we are in need of your expertise." Ozpin said. "The two individuals you fought at the docks. They have been arrested, but the questioning as less then fruitful."

"If there's any way I can help. You know I will." Apollo said.

"In that case I would like you to accompany me to see them." Ozpin said.

"Let's see if we can get some answers then." Apollo said.

The three of them board an airship, and left for the prison where the two were being held.

"Have you learned anything about them?" Apollo asked.

"Nothing at all I'm afraid. Even their names remain a mystery to us." Ozpin answered.

"How's that possible?" Apollo asked.

"We have been asking that question ourselves." Ozpin replied. "I also must warn you. Teeseven will not be allowed into the prison."

"T7 = guard ship." Beeped the droid.

"Thank you for understanding." Ozpin said to the droid.

Arriving at the prison, they made their way to an integration room. The pair entered a dark room with a one way mirror. On the other side the pair of force users form the docks could be seen. Both chained and seated at a table. To Apollo's surprise both seemed to be meditating. "They haven't spoken since they were brought here." Ozpin said.

The woman opened her eyes and looked at the mirror. A devilish smile on her face. "They've been waiting." Apollo said. "I should talk to them alone."

"I will remain here and watch then." Ozpin replied.

Apollo walked into the brightly lit room. The woman watched him move across the room, like. He took a seat across the table from the pair. "I knew you'd come." The woman said. "You're such a curious one."

"Wow, that's… really creepy." Apollo said. "But at least I know why you'll talk to me."

"He wants to kill you." The woman said.

"Could you be more specific?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon. He wants you to know. A warehouse on the skirts of Vale, its gone silent. Go there and you'll get your answers."

"Why tell me this?" Apollo asked.

"Because it's why I was left alive. Now that I've fulfilled that purpose. Well I'm sure you can figure it out." The replied.

"Good luck with that in here. Now I have better things to do." Apollo said, getting up and leaving. Ozpin was waiting just outside the room. "Do you know where this warehouse is?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, but it's most certainly a trap." Ozpin said.

"Oh it's definitely a trap. But I'm really good with traps." Apollo replied.

"Never the less you will need help. Luckily you have a team. I'll message Glynda and have them waiting for us when we get back." Ozpin said.

Their trip back to Beacon was silent. Both men lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived at Beacon, they went straight to Ozpin's office. Where Glynda and RWBY were waiting for them.

"Thank you for gathering on such short notice." Ozpin said. "You no doubt are wondering why you're here. An important matter has come up that Mister Korr must deal with. He will need your help." Ozpin took a seat and motioned for Glynda to take over.

"A small warehouse on the outskirts of Vale. Recent information has identified as the possible source of the hostile force users from the docks." Glynda said.

"Do we know anything about the warehouse itself?" Inquired Blake.

"The warehouse is privately own, and the information is highly encrypted." Glynda answered.

"Ahem." Apollo cleared his throat, getting every ones attention. "We actually managed to get the full blueprints of the warehouse." Teeseven beeped, and projected a hologram of the factory.

"How did you find this much less acquire it?" Glynda asked with a bit of shock.

"T7 = every good with encryptions." Teeseven said.

"Back to the blueprints." Apollo said clapping his hands together. "As you can see warehouse is a bit of an over statement." Looking at the hologram of the warehouse, they could see Apollo was telling the truth. The building was blank and made of old brick. It was by no means small but looked old and decrepit. "Honestly the place is on its' last legs."

"Isn't it possible it could just be an empty old building?" Yang asked.

"Old buildings = not highly encrypted blueprints." Teeseven beeped.

"Okay then, let's go kick some butt." Yang said with a grin.

"Hold on do we have a plan?" Weiss asked.

"It's an hour and half flight. We'll come up with something." Apollo replied.

"An airship is waiting to take you." Ozpin said. "You have three hours. If you have not checked in by that time, we will assume the worst and come after you."

"Don't worry this should be relatively simple." Apollo said.

"Team RWBAY = hundred percent chance of success." Beeped Teeseven.

"That's right, bonsai!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Bonsai!" Said the rest of the group except for Weiss. With that they left for the airship.

"Are you sure their ready for this?" Glynda asked after they left.

"I think you'll find their more capable then you think." Ozpin replied. "And if I'm right they will need this."

As they walked to the airship, Apollo and Ruby trailed behind. "So do you have a plan?" Apollo asked Ruby.

"Well…. no." Ruby replied. "But you said it's an hour and half flight right? We can come up with something."

"Hey you two coming?" Yang called backed to the pair.

This caused them to realize they were falling behind everyone else. "Sorry." Ruby said rushing to join the rest of her team.

"Yeah we were just discussing the plan." Apollo said.

"Jedi = never has plan." Teeseven beeped.

The entire group stopped and stared at Apollo. "Well that's why we've got a team leader." Apollo said giving Ruby a pat on the back.

"That's right." Ruby said. Striking what she thought was a dramatic pose.

"We are doomed." Weiss said face palming.

"Chance of death = low." Beeped Teeseven.

"See nothing to worry about." Yang said resuming her walk to the airship.

"I have to agree." Blake said. "We should be able to deal with anything we find."

The majority of the flight was quite. Weiss seemed to be enjoying the quite. Blake just sat and read a book. Ruby and Apollo, were still trying to come up with a plan. Yang observed them looking board. "Are we there yet?" Yang asked.

"What are you twelve?" Weiss scoffed.

"Come on ice queen, this is boring." Yang said.

"Oh, I know we could play I spy." Ruby said.

"Uh, Ruby were in an enclosed airship." Apollo said.

"Oh right. My bad." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head.

"You two have been coming up with a plan." Weiss said to Apollo and Ruby. "So tell us what you've come up with."

"Go ahead Ruby tell them the plan." Apollo said.

"The plan, the plan is tooo… When we land we're going form up and…" Ruby stuttered.

"You still don't have a plan!" Weiss growled out.

"Stick together and don't die." Ruby said. "That's our plan."

"That's not a plan." Weiss said.

"It's the best kind of plan." Apollo defended. "It'll change and grow as we need it to."

"So make it up as we go? Sweet." Yang said with an eager smile.

"Why aren't you more worried?" Weiss asked Blake. "Or did you develop a death wish too?"

"Apollo and Teeseven have lots of experience with things like this." Blake said turning a page of the book. "Despite their appearance I believe they know what they're doing."

"Thank you Blake." Apollo said.

"We're approaching the drop zone." The pilot yelled back to them.

The airship door opened. The sound of air rushing by the ship filled the cabin. "Well here we go." Apollo said jumping out of the ship.

"No way are you beating me down glow stick." Yang said jumping after him. Firing blasts from Ember Celica She easily caught up to Apollo. "How's your hat not flying off?"

"Trade secret." Apollo said still freefalling.

As they drew closer to the ground, they could see the green canopy of the forest. Apollo used the force to slow his fall. Yang fired blasts from Ember Celica slowing herself down. "So what will it take to get you to spill?" Yang asked.

"Try asking when were back at Beacon." Apollo replied. "Now where's everyone else?" Apollo wondered looking up at the sky.

"Apollo." Yang tried to get his attention.

"They should have been right behind us." Apollo said still scanning the sky. Yang punched his arm instantly getting his attention. "What was that fo…" The question died in his mouth as he looked back towards Yang. Everyone else was standing there looking at Apollo.

Ruby brought her hand up to her mouth. Trying to hide her smile. Blake just had an amused look on her face. Weiss just looked annoyed. Teeseven shook slightly with amusement.

"While you and Yang chatted. We landed." Weiss said.

"Ah." Was all Apollo responded with. "Teeseven can lead us to the warehouse."

Teeseven beeped and started to lead them through the forest. "How did you keep the hat on?" Blake asked. Yang turned and looked expectantly at the pair. Apollo smirked at her, and whispered something to Blake.

Blake continued walking with a small smile. "So not fair." Yang said.

They walked through the forest. When Blake suddenly stopped, her ears twitching beneath her bow. "I can hear fighting." She said "Straight ahead not that far."

"Let's move." Ruby said rushing forward.

Emerging from the forest, they saw a group of people engaged in battle. The most noticeable thing about them were their weapons. One side wielded crimson red lightsabers. The other side wielded long swords, the edges of the swords glowed a blue similar to Apollo's lightsaber.

"Yang, Apollo in front. Weiss watch their backs. Blake we give covering fire." Ruby ordered.

Apollo and Yang charged into the battle. Yang was felling the dark force users with one blast from her gauntlets. Apollo had his lightsaber out, and was cutting down any force user near him. Weiss stuck close to them. Taking down anyone that tried to get the drop on the pair. Blake and Ruby took down anything they missed.

"I think that's all of them." Yang said panting a little.

Looking around all of the dark force users had indeed been dealt with. The other warriors had backed off and given the group some space. "We're not going to hurt you." Ruby said trying to put them at ease.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be worried about them?" Weiss asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Apollo replied.

One of the men walked up to Apollo. "It's really you. You must speak with our leader Martin." The man said.

"In that case take us to your leader." Apollo said. "I've always wanted to say that."

The warriors lead them into the warehouse. Walking in, practice dummies, and training equipment was scattered around the inside of the warehouse. A group of men stood around a large wooden table in a deep discussion. As they approached a gray haired man that appeared to be in his mid-fifties stopped the discussion. He walked towards the group. Brown eyes locked on Apollo.

"You would show up now." The man said.

"Martin these are…" The warrior started but Martin cut him off.

"I know, now go make sure they don't try another attack." Martin said sending the man off.

The man's presence felt familiar to Apollo, but he could not place it. "Have we met before?" Apollo asked the man.

"In a way we have." Martin answered. "When we met last I was still part of Vitiate."

Apollo just looked at the man shock clear on his face. "Care to explain that one." Apollo said.

"When Vitiate opened the portal that brought you both here, he unintentionally created me. I am the light that existed in him." Martin answered.

"If that's true why have you done all this?" Blake asked.

"To prepare for this moment." Martin answered. "To prepare for the hero's arrival. Your arrival." Martin said looking at Apollo.

"Why, why do all this just for that?" Apollo asked.

"Vitiate has built a cult to aid him. You will have the knights of Remnant to aid you." Martin said.

"Why will Apollo need your help?" Ruby asked.

"Because Vitiate is here. He will come after all of you." Martin said.

"How do I know you can be trusted?" Apollo asked.

"These men will follow whatever orders you give. As for trusting me I don't expect you to." Martin replied. "And we're going to upgrade your weaponry."

"Its official they're cool." Ruby said.

"Edge." Martin called. A man in blue overalls, with a cap and goggles came over. "This man needs a weapon fitting for this world. See what you can do."

"You got it boss." Edge said with a salute. "Come on let's get you outfitted." He said leading them to a back corner of the warehouse. "I saw you still use the old school lightsaber. I've got something better for you." Sitting on a table was a long sword similar to what the knights used. "This actually has some hand protection unlike your traditional lightsaber." Edge said handing Apollo the sword.

A blue crystal was in the hilt of the sword. Pressing the crystal, a blue glow instantly engulfed the sword. Apollo gave the sword a few test swings. Unlike his lightsaber the sword had some weight to it. Overall though it felt good in his hand. "I like it." Apollo finally said.

"Thought you would. As you can see it's also a normal sword, so you can practice with it. If you want I could find you something to replace that other sword too." Edge said.

As he talked Apollo could feel a dark presence approaching. This presence was unmistakably that of Vitiate the Sith Emperor. "Ruby you and the others stay here."

"Why what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Teeseven and me need to catch up with an old friend." Apollo replied.

Martin came up to the group. "Go this is the moment sets everything in motion."

"You're not going alone we're a team now." Ruby said.

"Yeah, you're not getting rid of us that easily." Yang said.

"Looks like you're stuck with us." Blake added.

"Like it or not we are a team." Weiss said.

"Well let's go then." Apollo said with a faint smile. The group walked out of the warehouse. A large man wearing a set of black plate armor waited for them. A faint red glow emanated from the eyes of the helmet. "Hello Vitiate."

"Seeing you is strange." Vitiate said, his voice sounding like two different people speaking at once. "Like visiting with a forgotten friend. Speaking of friends I see you have made new ones." Vitiate said turning his gaze on the rest of the team. "You always find such interesting people."

"What do you want?" Apollo asked.

"To finish our war." Vitiate replied.

"Our war?" Apollo asked with a chuckle, which turned into laughter. "There is no more war. The Jedi, the Sith, Your Empire, and the Republic. It's gone, all of its gone. You and me, were all that's left. Just us."

"But were not. I have built a new group of followers, and my shadow has supplied you with your true believers." Vitiate said with a sick smile. "We are ready for war, our war."

"Wow you're nuts." Yang said.

"You have no idea." Apollo replied.

"They will before I am finished." Vitiate said.

"You're finished now." Apollo said rushing towards Vitiate.

Before Apollo could reach Vitiate. A wall of lightning appeared between them. Apollo stopped just before he hit the massive wall of lightning. When the wall died down, Vitiate was gone.

"Well that was a thing." Yang said.

"What do we do now?" Blake asked.

"Call for the airship. I'll deal with the knights." Apollo said.

"But…" Ruby started, but Apollo cut her off.

"They're my responsibility." Apollo said walking off.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Ruby wondered aloud.

"Whatever he does I'm sure we'll find out." Weiss said.

After calling for the airship to pick them up they waited. It wasn't long before the airship arrived. Apollo returned shortly after the airship's arrival. "Get us out of here." Apollo said entering the airship.

"What happened with the knights?" Blake asked.

"Not a problem for the time being." Apollo replied.

"That's all you're going to tell us?" Weiss asked.

"I'll tell you everything when we get back to Beacon." Apollo said weariness clear in his voice.

And so after the flight back to Beacon they gathered in Ozpin's office. They told Ozpin about the knights and encountering Vitiate. "I take it you reached an understanding with these knights." Ozpin asked Apollo.

"I did, and leaned a few things as well." Apollo replied. "Vitiate is apparently hunting a child that has a strong connection to the force. If he can capture the child and absorb his power. He would become unstoppable."

"Where is this child?" Ozpin calmly asked.

"That's the good part. No one has a clue where the child could be." Apollo answered.

"And the knights what will become of them?" Ozpin enquired.

"They will keep an eye on Vitiate's cult and make sure they behave." Apollo replied.

"I did not want to ask this of you but, with this and what happened at the docks. I have little choice it seems. Hunters and Huntress are trained to fight Grimm not force users." Ozpin said.

"You want me to train people to fight force users." Apollo said.

"Yes." Ozpin replied. "They have already proven to be threat. We need to be able to deffened against them."

"Who would I train?" Apollo asked.

"Start with your team if it goes well we can expand upon that." Ozpin answered.

With that they left Ozpin's office. They walked out into Beacon's courtyard. Apollo let a brief sigh before smiling. "Let's run some drills."

"Aw man." Yang said.

"And break." Ruby said excitedly.

 _There you go. Yes I'm more less getting rid of the Lightsaber, mainly because I fencing in real life and the design of the Lightsaber always bugged me. Although it might come out now and then. As always leave a review and tell me what you think. See you next time._


	9. Chapter 9: Not so perfect training

Chapter 9: Not so perfect training

It was early on a Saturday morning. Jaune and Pyrrha were going to the Beacon training arena. As they approached it, gun fire and explosions could be heard.

"Who would be using the training arena this early?" Pyrrha wondered aloud.

"Only one way to find out." Jaune said.

Entering the training arena, they saw Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake being tossed across the arena. What really surprised them though was who they were fighting. Apollo stood opposite them with his sword out and a smirk on his face. "That all you got?" He taunted them across the arena.

"This isn't working we need a plan of attack." Weiss said panting slightly.

"Any ideas ice queen?" Yang asked clearly annoyed.

"Yang she's right we can't take him in a straight fight without a plan." Ruby said trying to calm her sister.

"What's the matter need a break already?" Apollo asked.

"Keep talking I'll give you a break." Yang replied.

"Whenever you're ready." Apollo continued to taunt them. "Blondie." He added.

"That's it!" Yang yelled her eyes turning red, and her hair turning into a fiery blaze. "I'm going to punch that smug smirk off your face."

"Yang wait!" Ruby said, but Yang was already charging towards Apollo.

Yang quickly closed the distance between herself and Apollo. She threw a punch straight at Apollo's head. Using his sword Apollo hit Yang's gauntlets. The punch and subsequent blast went harmlessly to Apollo's side. He then grabbed ahold of Yang's arm, and hipped tossed her to the ground. A loud thud echoed through the arena as Yang hit the ground.

As Yang hit the ground Blake, and Ruby let loose a hail of gunfire before Apollo could do anything else. With some effort Apollo managed to deflect the hail of bullets. Doing so left him open. Weiss took that opening and started to push Apollo back.

"Blake check on Yang." Ruby ordered.

While Weiss pressed her advantage. Ruby used her semblance and rushed at Apollo's side. With the help of the force Apollo dodged Ruby's attack, and positioned her between himself and Weiss. Despite their attempt Ruby and Weiss could not recover in time. A powerful force push sent the pair flying into Blake, who had just gotten Yang back on her feet. The four girls landed in a heap outside of the arena.

Apollo let out a deep breath, then fell to a sitting position on the ground. "Man that was ruff." Apollo said from the ground. "You four are definitely getting better."

"You still beat us." Weiss said standing up.

"Only because I managed to split you four up." Apollo replied.

"It was quite impressive." Pyrrha said making her and Jaune's presence known.

"Pyrrha, Jaune." Ruby cheerfully greeted them.

"Um is Yang okay?" Jaune asked.

Yang had stood back up, but she looked somewhat unstable on her feet. "I'm fine rubes." Yang said.

"Um, Yang that's Jaune." Apollo said walking over to her.

"I knew that." Yang replied.

"Maybe you should lay down." Apollo suggested.

"Nah I'm fine." Yang said shaking her head. "Just needed to get the head back on straight."

"You did throw her pretty hard." Blake said.

"Sorry about that." Apollo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I'm going to get something to eat." Weiss said sounding a bit colder than normal.

"I'll go with you." Ruby said following Weiss.

"I'm going to take Yang back to the dorm and make her lay down for a bit." Blake said.

"Ah, you're so nice to me." Yang said leaning on Blake and patting her head.

"Blake she just needs a little rest." Apollo said, noticing the look Blake was giving the blonde brawler. With a low growl Blake left with Yang still leaning on her. Apollo watched the pair leave with an amused smile on his face. "I wonder just how out of it she really is." Apollo thought out loud.

"For her sake let's hope Blake never finds out." Pyrrha said.

"Is something wrong with Weiss?" Jaune asked. "She seemed kind of angry."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Just Weiss being Weiss." Apollo replied. "Well I'll leave you two to your training."

"You could stay and help if you want." Jaune said.

Looking over Jaune's shoulder Apollo say a brief look cross Pyrrha's face. "Nah I think you have all the help you need." Apollo said.

"Well see you later then." Jaune said waving to Apollo as he left.

Walking out Apollo considered what Jaune had said. Since he started training team RWBY to fight force users. Weiss's mood had been getting worse. After thinking about it, Apollo decided he should go to the cafeteria and check up on the heiress.

Ruby sat eating a plate of cookies. Across from her Weiss sat playing with her food, a frown on her face. "Weiss what's wrong?" Ruby asked picking up another cookie.

"Oh I don't know? It's not like we just had our butts handed to us for the third time." Weiss replied.

"Really that's what you're mad about?" Ruby asked in a surprised tone.

"You're not?" Weiss asked anger clear in her voice. "He's supposed to be teaching us, but he can't even act serous the majority of the time. Then he spars with us and treats it like a game. Why shouldn't I be mad?"

"Because he is teaching us." Ruby replied. "You might not like how he's doing it but he is teaching us."

"Yes teaching us how to act like a clown, and get beaten." Weiss replied with a scowl.

"Oh that's it." Ruby said suddenly realizing something. "You're not mad about how he's teaching us. You're mad about how he's beating us in sparring."

"That's ridiculous." Weiss said. Apollo walked over to the pair, and took a seat next to Ruby. Before he could say anything Weiss stood up. "I'm going for a walk alone." Weiss said leaving a confused Apollo with Ruby.

"What did I do?" Apollo asked Ruby.

"Nothing really. It's just Weiss hates not being the best." Ruby said. "And every time we train with you, I think it reminds her just how imperfect she really is."

"Why would she think she needs to be perfect?" Apollo asked.

"I think that's something you should ask her yourself." Ruby replied.

"Because she really wanted to talk with me just now." Apollo said.

"Like you're really going to let that stop you." Ruby shot back with a smile. "Now if I had to guess I would say Weiss is walking in the gardens trying to avoid everyone." Before Ruby could continue Teeseven rolled up to the pair.

"Hey buddy what's going on?" Apollo asked.

"Blake = likely to harm Yang." Teeseven beeped.

"We should probably go deal with that." Apollo said standing up, only to be pushed back down by Ruby.

"I'm the leader, so I'll deal with it. You go talk with Weiss." Ruby ordered.

"T7 = help Ruby." Teeseven beeped.

"Let's go." Ruby said with a nod to the droid.

Apollo sat and watched Ruby and Teeseven leave. Watching them leave one thought ran through Apollo's mind. It was nothing to do with Weiss. Instead all Apollo could think about, was that Teeseven abandoned him for Ruby.

Apollo stood up with a sigh. "Might as well get this over with." He muttered to himself.

Leaving the cafeteria he was tempted to check up on the others, instead of talking with Weiss. Thoughts of an angry Ruby however quickly did away with that. So he made his way towards the gardens per Ruby's suggestion slash order.

'If she kills me I'm so going to haunt Ruby.' Apollo thought as he drew closer to the gardens.

Walking into the garden. Apollo found it mostly deserted, save for a few students. He walked deeper into the garden searching for Weiss. When a soft singing caught his attention. Following the singing, he was surprised to find Weiss standing in a secluded part of the garden singing to herself. Getting closer Apollo was able to catch the last lines of the song.

"Mirror, mirror, tell me something, who's the loneliest of all? I'm the loneliest of all." Weiss softly finished.

"That was beautiful." Apollo complimented to make his presence known to Weiss.

Weiss turned and gave him a fierce glare. "Why are you here?" Weiss asked.

"Because we need to talk." Apollo said.

"I don't want to talk." Weiss said turning away from him.

"Well I guess you'll just have to listen then." Apollo said walking over to a bench and taking a seat. "But I could help you a lot easier if you just told me what's wrong."

Weiss turned and glared at him again. "I don't need anyone's help!" Weiss shouted at him.

"Well that makes you better than me." Apollo replied calmly.

Weiss's anger was replaced by shock. "What?"

"If you don't need help you're better than me." Apollo said. "I've always had help. Hell Teeseven has been with me practically since the beginning of everything. And I couldn't have made it without him and everyone else that helped me."

"Yet you can fight just fine without any help." Weiss retorted her anger coming back.

"Because I had good teachers that helped me learn." Apollo replied. "There's nothing wrong with needing or taking help."

"That's easy for you to say." Weiss said. "I've had to be perfect for as long as I can remember. No matter what I did, I had to be the best." Weiss said her voice losing its' edge.

"You never will be." Apollo said. "Sit and let me tell you a little story." Weiss reluctantly sat down next to him. "Once there was a brave knight who thought he was the best. You see a madman had set a small army against this knight, and he bested them. Every time the madman sent one of his servants the knight dispatched them. The knight slayed the madman and was declared a hero. But he learned that the madman's master had a hidden fortress. So the knight assembled a small team of the best fighters he could find, and stormed the ruler's fortress. The guards and defenses proved no match for the knight and his team. But when they finally faced the ruler he destroyed them effortlessly." As Apollo finished a shadow fell over his face. "They lost because they were blinded by their own arrogance self-righteousness."

Apollo stared at Weiss, his eyes old a look she couldn't place at first. As he turned away from her something suddenly clicked. The look in his eyes was one of sorrow and regret. "You were the knight?" Weiss asked quietly.

A sullen smile was the only answered Apollo offered her. "Trying to be perfect, thinking you're the best. It will only lead you to failure and defeat."

"I think I understand." Weiss said.

"Good." Apollo said. "Now let's get back to the dorm. I can only handle so much heavy conversation."

So the pair made their way back to the dorm. Walking into the dorm they were stunned by what they saw. The dorm was in shambles, dressers were overturned, books and clothing scattered across the floor. Yang sat on Blake's bed with an icepack on her head. Blake was sitting on the floor, with Ruby next her wrapping Blake's hand in a bandage.

"What the hell happened here?" Weiss screeched.

"Please don't shout." Yang said pressing the icepack against her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." Blake said.

"Well there is only one thing to do." Apollo said. Using the force he called a broom laying on the floor to his hand. Apollo, Ruby, and Weiss spent the rest of the day cleaning the dorm. Blake and Yang rested still refusing to tell them what happened.

 _And yet another chapter down. Hope you enjoyed it. I think I'm slowly getting better at doing fight scenes could be my imagination though. Anyway their will be one or two more chapters before we get into volume two. And so i don't sound like a broken record I'm not going to ask for reviews so goodbye._

 _No really I'm not going to ask if you want to leave one you will._

 _Well since you're still here i can leave you with a little teaser for next chapter. Let's just say Apollo is going to bump into an old friend._

 _If you're still reading like me you should probably stop dragging this out._


	10. Chapter 10: Flight and fight

_Hello it's been a while hasn't it, And this chapter is really short too. The explanation for that is that I didn't like how this one was turning out so scrapped and rewrote it, the I got sick so haven't had a lot of time to write. I figured you guys have been waiting long enough so I'm giving you what I've got so far. The next will be longer that much I can promise. Now the hallucination from all the cold medicine and coffee tells me to stop talking and get to the story, so I shall._

Chapter 10: Flight and fight

Apollo, Yang, Blake, and Weiss were decorating their dorm with balloons and a large banner. The banner read happy birthday Ruby. Knowing Ruby would not want a party, Yang decided to throw her sister a surprise party with the help of their team.

"Okay just get the presents out and we're ready." Yang said looking over their handy work.

"Wait, where is the cake?" Weiss asked.

"Blake you picked up the cake right?" Yang asked.

"I couldn't pick up so I asked Apollo to get it." Blake replied.

They all turned towards Apollo. "I had to help get the decorations so I asked Weiss to pick it up."

They turned to Weiss. "And I went to the shop and ordered it. Yang was supposed to pick it up this morning."

Now everyone was looking at Yang. "Now let's not waste time blaming each other. We just need to run down to the bakery and pick it up."

"I don't know if Teeseven can keep Ruby distracted for that long." Apollo said.

"You and Yang go get the cake. Blake and I will make sure Ruby doesn't find out." Weiss said.

"We will?" Blake asked.

"Yes we will." Weiss replied.

"Come on we've got to hurry." Yang said.

Apollo and Yang hurried out of the dorm, and rushed to get on the airship to Vale. Yang wore her usual clothes. Apollo wore his normal hat and coat, with a plain gray shirt instead of a breastplate.

Reaching the airship, a hostess led them to a pair of seats near the front of the airship. Once they were seated the hostess left without a word. Shortly after they sat down the airship roared to life and started towards Vale.

"I hope Blake and Weiss can keep Ruby distracted." Yang said. The impatience clear in her voice.

"You know patience is a virtue." Apollo said relaxing.

"Sounds boring." Yang replied.

Ruby and Teeseven were walking back to the dorm when they ran into Blake. "Hey Ruby." Blake said.

"Hey Blake." Ruby greeted.

"So what are you up to?" Blake asked.

"Well I was helping Teeseven improve his weaponry. Now we were just headed back to the dorm." Ruby answered.

"Oh that's nice. Before you do that though could you help me find a book?" Blake asked

"Sure." Ruby agreed.

"Thanks Ruby. You check the cafeteria while I check the locker room." Blake said hurrying off.

"Most be a really good book." Ruby said watching Blake rush off.

Yang and Apollo sat waiting to arrive in Vale. Looking out the window Apollo noticed something odd. Instead of a city only wilderness could be seen out of the airship window.

"Um Yang shouldn't there be a city down there?" Apollo asked pointing out the window.

Looking out the window a scowl came to Yang's face. "What's going on here?" Yang asked. Looking around the airship they saw the other passengers were sitting dead still. Suddenly all of the passengers turned towards them. Their eye's glowed with a strange purple energy. "That can't be good."

The man nearest them let out a yell and jumped at the pair. Yang grabbed the man and threw him into the roof of the airship. The people behind them tried to grab Yang, but a force push sent them flying into the far row of seats.

Yang and Apollo were standing the middle of the airship. All the passengers slowly converged on them. "We might be in trouble." Apollo said.

"Less talking more punching." Yang said charging at the group in front of her.

Searching the cafeteria Ruby had found no book. She was about to leave when Weiss suddenly bumped into her.

"Oh I'm sorry Ruby." Weiss said. "Let me do something to make it up to you."

"It's fine Weiss you don't need to do anything." Ruby said.

"No it's not dolt. Now let me buy you some cookies or something." Weiss said taking Ruby's arm and practically dragging her along.

Yang was punching her way through the small army of passengers that continued to attack her. Scanning the room she couldn't see Apollo. "Apollo!" Yang yelled knocking out another passenger.

An unintelligible shout was his only response, as a force wave threw the passengers all across the cabin. Apollo rested on one knee panting. Scanning the cabin all the passengers seemed to be knocked out. "I'm going to take a nap now."

Yang hurried to Apollo's side. "You okay?" She asked helping him up.

Apollo stood up with a slight groan. "Been better, also been worse." The unconscious passengers began to move. "We need help." Apollo said getting ready to fight again.

Blake was about to enter the cafeteria to help Weiss, when her scroll started going off. Looking at it she saw it was Yang calling her. "Please say you're back." Blake said answering it.

"We're not." Yang replied.

"Why not?" Blake asked calmly.

"We kind of ran into a problem." Yang said. The next thing Blake heard sound very much like Yang punching someone.

"Yang what's going on?" Blake asked.

More punching and several loud thuds was her only reply. Until Apollo finally responded. "Everyone in the airship is trying to kill us." Apollo said. "Tell Ozpin we…" The call cut off.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Apollo shouted as out of power flashed across the scroll's screen.

"We have to get off this thing before these guys get up again." Yang said.

"Yeah I think I've had an enough of this ride." Apollo agreed.

Apollo and Yang made their way to the back of the airship. Reaching the back of the airship they closed boarding ramp. Using the force Apollo ripped up part of the ramp. Creating a hole big enough for the pair to slip through. Apollo watched as Yang was about to jump, when time seemed to pause around him. Turning Apollo saw the source of the disruption. A tall figure cloaked in shadow. Despite the figure being cloaked in shadow the presence was unmistakable.

"You've made a big mistake Vitiate." Apollo said.

"Oh a mistake has been made, but by whom?" The figure spoke in a deep voice. "You have started to grow but it is not enough. You must evolve if you are to prevail."

"What are you talking about?" Apollo demanded.

"Your questions will only be answered if you can succeed. Until then you must fight." The figure said. "I will leave you with a gift." Purple energy surged around Apollo, before he was thrown from the airship. Rushing air was the last thing Apollo heard before blacking out.

Weiss and Ruby walked into Professor Ozpin's office, having received message saying they were needed there immediately. Arriving they found a worried looking Blake already there. Professor Ozpin sat behind his desk a neutral look on his face.

"Please sit." Ozpin said motioning to some seats next to Blake.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked observing the worried look of Blake.

"A matter involving members of your team." Ozpin said. "A little over five hours ago an airship destined for Vale vanished. All attempts to contact and locate the ship have failed. The only contact that has been made was a call for help from Miss Xiao Long to Miss Belladonna. I want you to know we are doing everything we can to locate them."

"That's it?" Ruby asked her voice somewhere between sadness and outrage.

"For now there is nothing else we can do. Once we have more information we will let you know. For now I suggest all of you get some rest." Ozpin said.

They left all worried about their missing teammates. Blake and Weiss returned to the dorm. Ruby said she wasn't tired and left to do some late night training. After letting Teeseven know about their missing friends Weiss and Blake attempted to get some rest.

Somewhere in the wilderness. Yang carried an unconscious Apollo through a rocky forest. Night had started to fall. Spotting the opening of a small cave Yang decided to make camp, and rest.

 _And cliffhanger, I know this chapter probably isn't as good as the others sorry again doing what I can at the moment. Onto what I really want to talk about, and that would be Apollo. Swtor really doesn't give the knight a lot of personality outside of being the big damn hero. Which means I had to come up with most of the character on my own. The question I need you guys to answer for me. Is Apollo still just the boring hero here to save the day that the knight tended to be, or have I given some character and personality? Oh and feel free to be critical about this I need to know. Any way see you next time._


	11. Chapter 11: New visitors

_Yeah it's been a bit since I last updated. What can I say real life gets busy, but I'm back and got some free time let's see what I can do with it. Anyway this isn't a blog so on to the story._

Chapter 11: New visitors

Ruby was slumped against a punching bag sound asleep. Having spent the entire night in Beacons training area, after finding out Yang and Apollo were missing. Blake and Weiss entered the room to find their leader sleeping with a troubled look on her face.

"Teeseven was right she must have spent the night here." Weiss said walking over to her partner.

"She did seem to take the news about Apollo and Yang hard." Blake said walking over as well. "We should get her to bed."

Weiss signaled her agreement with a nod. Together Weiss and Blake, picked Ruby up and carried her back to their dorm. Upon getting her back to the dorm they tucked Ruby into her bed. Looking over her partner. Weiss felt slightly better having Ruby sleeping in her bed, rather than rushing off blindly after Yang and Apollo.

"We should get something to eat and let her rest." Blake said.

"Yeah." Weiss agreed. Brushing some lose hair out of Ruby's face before leaving with Blake.

Ruby's sleep however was not the restful kind. As she slept visions flashed through her mind. Yang and Apollo fighting on the airship. A strange power surrounded Apollo. Then Yang and Apollo standing in the middle of a deserted town. Grimm started to attack the pair. At first they easily beat the Grimm back, but slowly the endless wave of Grimm overtook the pair and they vanished from sight.

Ruby tried to cry out but no sound would leave her mouth.

"There is still time to save them." A disembodied voice said to her. "Follow your feelings and you'll find them but you have to hurry."

Ruby jolted awake. Looking around she saw she was in her team's dorm. Quickly she got out of bed and went to find Blake and Weiss.

While Ruby searched for her teammates, Apollo was receiving a message of his own. Apollo walked through a small town. Most of the buildings were neglected and slowly being reclaimed by the forest. As he walked through the town a familiar voice called out to him. "Find the town, use the force, it will guide you."

Waking Apollo felt cold rock underneath him, looking around he found himself in a cave. A small fire illuminated the cave. Slowly Apollo stood up. Doing so he noticed something strange, he felt no aches or pains, no soreness from the fight on the airship. Apollo was quickly brought out of his thoughts as Yang walked through the caves entrance. Before he could say anything Yang rushed to him and trapped him in a strong bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Yang said.

"I'm glad too Yang but can you not break my back please." Apollo replied.

"Sorry." Yang said releasing him.

"What happened?" Apollo asked.

"I was going to ask you that. After I jumped I saw you falling behind me. Barely managed to catch before you hit the ground. Wasn't sure you'd ever wake up." Yang explained. "Once it started getting dark I found this place and setup camp."

"Any plan for what to do next?" Apollo asked.

"Haven't gotten that far yet." Yang said.

"Well I might have an idea about that." Apollo said.

Ruby had found Weiss and Blake in the cafeteria, and proceeded to tell them about her strange vision. Weiss currently sat looking at her team leader like she has lost her mind. "You're joking right?" Weiss asked with a scoff. "You had a strange dream and expect us to go rushing off?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Ruby asked her partner.

"We can't exactly reach this town on foot." Blake added.

"If it's even real." Weiss said.

Any further discussion was cut off as Teeseven rolled up to the trio. "Apollo scroll = sending signal. / Friends = help with rescue." Beeped the little droid.

Following Tesseven. Blake, Weiss, and Ruby Met Professor Goodwitch at a waiting Bullhead. Once everyone was aboard they left to bring their friends home.

"Are you sure this will work?" Yang asked, as she and Apollo made their way through the forest.

"Well they should have picked up the signal from my scroll by now. So all we have to do is find a place they can pick us up, and not die."

"Sounds simple." Yang said.

"Yep just hope the Grimm don't get our sent." Apollo said.

"We can take a few Grimm" Yang defended.

"True but we're in the middle of the wilderness. If we start taking down Grimm there will be more than a few." Apollo said calmly.

Eventually the forest gave way to a clearing with a ruined town. The forest had reclaimed the buildings on the outskirt of the town. The ones in the center were old and falling apart. The duo decided to setup in the sturdies of the buildings. Most of the roof had given in, but the walls aside from a few holes looked to be in good condition. With a defensible position the pair was going to wait for rescue. When suddenly Apollo felt a new presence in the force, approaching the edge of the ruined town.

"Yang we've got a problem." Apollo said reaching into his coat and drawing his sword.

Ruby sat in the back of the Bullhead, nervously twiddling her thumbs. She didn't know how but something told her Yang and Apollo were about to be in a lot of trouble.

"We'll be there soon." Blake said taking notice of her friend's distress, and trying to offer her some comfort.

"I just hope we're not too late." Ruby said unable to shake the strange feeling.

Two people walked through the small ruined town. One a blonde woman with yellow eyes, who appeared to be in her mid-twenties. She wore a black tunic and cape, both with a light green trim. A lightsaber dangled off her belt.

The second was a man who also appeared to be in his mid-twenties. His hair was styled into a mow hawk, he wore a red jacket and had a blaster pistol strapped to his side.

"You're sure this is the right way?" The man asked in a questioning tone.

"It's the strongest presence in the force on the planet. So yes I'm sure it is here." The woman replied in a neutral tone. The woman suddenly stopped walking. "Somethings not right."

Before either of them could draw their weapons, a force push sent them flying into the side of a ruined building. As the man tried to recover he found a hand around his throat pinning him to the wall.

The woman recovered quickly. She was about to draw her lightsaber, but felt the cold edge of a sword pressed against her neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Apollo said. "So any chance you want to talk?"

"Do you always start conversations by attacking people?" The woman asked anger clear in her voice.

"When they're strangers wandering through the wilderness yes." Apollo replied.

"We're not here to fight." The man said. "We came looking for help."

"Wait, you're not crazy cultist that want to kill us?" Yang asked.

"We don't even know you." The woman replied.

"You know since there not acting like psychopaths, I'm inclined to believe them." Apollo said.

"And if you're wrong?" Yang asked.

"Then they try to kill us, and we kick their asses." Apollo answered.

"Probably shouldn't be so casual about that." Yang said releasing the man.

Apollo just shrugged as he stepped away from the woman sheathing his sword. "I'm Apollo and this is Yang."

"Sorry about attacking you." Yang said with a grin somewhere between sheepish and amused.

"We've had worst welcomes." The man said rubbing his throat. "I'm Theron Shan and this is Lana Beniko."

"Theron this is him. The presence I felt in the force." Lana said.

"Huh guess we have more explaining to do then I thought." Theron said.

A loud roar caught everyone's attention. Several Ursa came running into the town. "Explanations will have to wait." Apollo said drawing both of his swords.

Activating her gauntlets Yang prepared for a fight. Before they could reach them a strange red glow surrounded the Grimm. Suddenly all the Grimm dropped to the ground. Then an all too familiar voice spoke.

"Explanations can't wait I'm afraid." Said Vitiate appearing near the fallen Grimm.

With a yell Yang charged at Vitiate. To her surprise Yang pasted harmlessly through Vitiate.

"What too scared to show up in person?" Apollo asked in a mocking tone.

"Think what you wish there are more important matters at hand." Vitiate said. "Tell him why you've come here little Sith."

Despite the fierce glare Lana was giving the former Emperor she began to explain. "We came to this planet in search of a man named Revan. We thought he was coming here to confront Vitiate."

As Lana finished Theron picked the story back up. "When we arrived however Revan was nowhere to be found. Lana felt a strong presence in the force on the planet, so instead of leaving empty handed we decided to try and recruit some help."

"I don't see how someone trying to kill this madman is a problem." Apollo said.

"Yeah I say we build the guy a fan club." Yang said.

"It is the means that you should be concerned about. Not the goal." Vitiate said. "Even as we speak Revan plans to use an ancient weapon."

"Yavin." Lana said barely above a whisper.

"Yes on the moon of Yavin he will use the temple of sacrifice. Normally it would destroy everything on the moon to resurrect me if I ever died. Since I live the temple's power will destroy both Yavin and whatever planet I am on." Vitiate said.

"Why would you tell us that? Why not just let it happen?" Apollo growled at Vitiate.

"The destruction of this world would be a waste. I'm afraid our time is up, but we both know what you will do hero." Vitiate said as he faded away.

As Vitiate faded the Grimm started to stand once again. Yang activated her gauntlets and smiled. "Good I need something to hit."

Yang charged the Ursa with a flurry of fiery punches. Apollo followed closely behind her, parrying and beating away the attempted attacks on Yang. Theron and Lana couldn't help but admire how the duo punched and sliced their way through the pack of Grimm with ease.

After the small pack was dispatched. Grimm started to pour out of the forest around the ruined village. "Got a plan?" Yang asked.

"Try not to die." Apollo replied.

"You make it sound so easy." Theron quipped taking down a charging Grimm with his plaster pistol.

The group continued to fight the growing horde of Grimm, suddenly a Bullhead flew overhead. Pausing to look at the newly arrived ship Yang and Apollo left themselves open. A Beowulf was quick to capitalize on the opening, but as it was about to jump them a shot rang out. The Beowulf fell to the ground and dissolved.

A quick glance at the lowered ramp of the Bullhead revealed the red clad source of the shot. Blake and Weiss worked together to make a clear path for the group to reach the Bullhead. Using a strong force sweep Apollo staggered the Grimm. "Go!" Apollo shouted.

With a nod Yang blasted a path through the Grimm with Lana and Theron following closing behind her. Apollo brought up the rear doing his best to slow the pressuring Grimm. Yang, Lana, and Theron bored the Bullhead. Apollo boarded the Bullhead the Grimm following closely behind him. Glynda smoothly made her way to the ramp, and with a powerful telekinetic blast sent the Grimm flying backwards. As the ramp closed the Bullhead took back to the skies.

Apollo slumped against the wall of the airship. A happy squeal was Yang's only warning before Ruby trapped her in a bear hug. While Apollo was watching the sisters Teeseven rolled up beside him.

"T7 = happy friend is okay." Whistled the droid.

Apollo smiled and patted the little droid's dome. "Thanks for worrying little guy." Focusing on Teeseven Apollo failed to notice Ruby had released her sister. With surprising Ruby attempted to trap Apollo in a hug like her sister. Being unprepared Apollo ended up being tackled by the small huntress.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Ruby said laying on top of him.

Looking over Ruby, Apollo saw the amused looks everyone was giving them. Deciding to ignore them, he returned Ruby's tackle hug with a gentle one of his own. "It's good to see you to. Now can you let me off the floor?"

Ruby quickly released him and stood up. Trying and failing to hide her blushing. "Sorry." She mumbled pulling her hood down over her face.

"I hate to interrupt your team's reunion, but there are quite a few questions that need to be answered." Glynda said.

Sighing Apollo turned towards Lana and Theron. The pair had just stood and watched the reunion. "Yeah a few. Ozpin's going to want to hear this too." Glynda nodded and headed towards the cockpit. "Well this feels familiar."

Aside from Blake and Weiss welcoming back their teammates, the ride back to Beacon was relatively quiet. Once they returned to Beacon Lana and Theron were taken to Ozpin's office. Apollo and Teeseven also went to the headmaster's office. To Yang's annoyance, team RWBY was asked to wait outside while they talked.

"It's been almost an hour what could they be talking about?" Yang ranted while the rest of her team watched.

"If it's important they will call us." Blake said attempting to placate her partner.

"Okay why did they let Apollo and Teeseven go but not us?" Yang asked.

"Because they have knowledge that can actually help." Weiss said.

"They have a point Yang." Ruby added.

With a sigh Yang finally relaxed. Not long after Ruby received a message on her scroll. It instructed team RWBY to gather their equipment and come to the landing pads. After gathering their things they made their way to the landing pad. Professor Ozpin stood next to Apollo and Teeseven waiting for them.

"Ah you're here, and you are prepared very good." Ozpin said upon seeing them.

"So are we going on a mission or something?" Ruby asked unsure of why they were here.

"You could say that." Ozpin said taking a sip form his mug.

"On a planet far from here a man named Raven is going to perform a ritual that could destroy Remnant." Apollo said. "Teeseven and I are going with Lana and Theron to stop him."

"You are not being told or ordered to go with them, but if you wish to accompany them… Well think of it as extra credit." Ozpin said with a small smile.

The members of team RWBY looked at each other before Ruby spoke. "Of course we'll help."

"Well then let's go save the world." Apollo said. A medium sized starship flew towards the landing pad. Two large engines propelled it forward. The head of ship resembled a hammerhead. Its hull painted in a red with a few patches of white.

"All aboard." Apollo said with a bright smile.

Ozpin smiled as he watched them bored the ship and leave. As the ship flew away from Remnant Glynda walked up next to Ozpin. "Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"They are his team now, and it may do them good to see some of his world." Ozpin said.

"I hope you're right." Glynda said as the ship vanished from sight.

 _And so the next arc begins. Before we get into volume two and such, I thought it would be fun to have a little swtor arc. Please leave a review if you have a suggestion on how I can improve feel free to tell me._


	12. Chapter 12: On the way

_Gamelover to answer your question yes it will be the last part of shadow of Revan, with a few alterations. Hope you guys enjoy it and as always leave a review and let me know what you think._

Chapter 12: On the way

Apollo and Teeseven looked over the engines in the Defender. The room bringing back memories of old times and friends for the pair. Theron walking in the room brought Apollo out of his mussing on the past, and back to the present.

"Hello Theron." Apollo greeted the SIS agent.

"Hey." Theron replied. "Sorry to intrude on your private time, but there's something I wanted to discus with you."

"Now's a good time so go ahead." Apollo said.

"I was wondering how a Jedi war hero ends up on a strange unknown planet in the far reaches of space?" Theron asked.

"Me too." Apollo replied with a chuckle. Theron merely gave him a confused look. "Okay let's see you know that I confronted Vitiate on Dromund Kaas right?" Theron nodded in response. "The last thing I remember is the start of our fight, then next thing I know I'm waking up on Remnant with Teeseven."

"So you have no idea at all how you got from Dromund Kaas to Remnant?" Theron asked in disbelief.

"None and as you can guess Vitiate isn't exactly willing to sit down and have a chat about the whole thing." Apollo said.

"You seem to have adapted well though." Theron said.

"Yeah I guess you could say I found something on Remnant." Apollo said with a smile. "What are the others up too?"

"Well last time I saw Blake and Weiss they were going through the ships library, Ruby was poking around the ships armory, and Yang was having a chat with Lana." Theron said.

"I should probably check on them." Apollo said.

Before he could leave however Theron had one more thing to say. "You also might want to check the storage. I think you might find something that belongs to you."

A little confused Apollo left to check up on the rest of the ships occupants. Walking up from the lower level of the ship Apollo found Yang and Lana on the bridge.

"Come on please." Yang said.

"No." was Lana's simple reply.

"Why not?" Yang asked.

"Because you don't know how." Lana said.

"So? It's not like I would hit something." Yang shot back.

"I am not going to let you fly the ship." Lana said.

"Probably for the best." Apollo said with an amused smile.

"Traitor." Yang said.

"Nah I just like living." Apollo replied.

"We're in space what could I hit?" Yang asked.

"It's not me you have to convince." Apollo said earning a glare from Lana. "Have fun I'm going to check up on everyone else." Apollo said as he left the blonde pair. Before Apollo could check on Weiss and Blake a certain red clad huntress appeared in front of him.

"Hey Apollo." Ruby greeted him brightly.

"Oh hey Ruby. How are you enjoying the trip?" Apollo asked.

"Its grate space is cool. I was wondering if I could borrow your sword to do a little upgrade?" Ruby asked.

"That deepens could this upgrade make anything explode?" Apollo asked.

"Of course not." Ruby replied with a smile. "Well at least I don't think it will."

"You're not exactly filling me with confidence." Apollo said.

"Okay then you can sit and watch me if it makes you feel better." Ruby said giving him her puppy dog look.

"Fine you win." Apollo said with a sigh. Ruby gave a slight cheer, she preceded to lead Apollo back down to the low level of the ship.

As Yang continued to try and convince her, Lana let out a low growl. "If you continue to pester me I will hurt you, if you remain here be silent." Lana threatened.

Yang let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah I think Blake's calling me see you later." Yang said rushing past Theron on her way out.

"Making friends I see." Theron said sitting in the pilot's seat.

"They are helping us everything else is academic." Lana said. "Also they are unrelentingly cheerful."

"Most people would call that a plus." Theron said. "So besides being too happy what do you make of them?"

"Yang is stubborn and headstrong, but powerful. Weiss appears to be cold and calculating. Ruby is young and inexperienced, but she has potential. Blake seems to be the most reasonable among them." Lana said.

"And Apollo?" Theron asked.

"I am not sure. He was once a Jedi, but when I felt him through the force it was nothing like a Jedi." Lana said. The questioning look Theron's face told Lana to elaborate. "Jedi and Sith have a distinct presence in the force. His presence is not like that, it's closer to the girls."

"Still I'm sure a few people will be happy to see him back. He's definitely lighter than I thought he would be nothing like the stories make him out to be." Theron said.

Yang was walking through the lower levels of the ship looking for the rest of her team. As she passed by the closed door of the medical bay hearing the voice of her sister she paused. "Relax already this is fun." She heard Ruby say.

"That's one way of putting it." Said a voice Yang recognized as Apollo.

"Just get over here already" Ruby replied.

Yang's eyes turned red as she burst into the room. "Stop right…" Yang trailed off at the sight she found. Ruby was hunched over a table working on Apollo's sword and seemed to not even notice her sister busting into the room. Apollo on the other hand looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "So do you know where Blake's at?" Yang asked like nothing had happened.

"Um… I think she's reading in the main room." Apollo said with a little hesitation. With a quick nod Yang left the pair alone.

Yang made her way back to the upper level of the ship. Walking into the back of the ship she found Blake. She was sitting in a chair on the far side of the room reading. Yang walked over and sat down next to her. Blake did not even look up from the holo journal she was reading when she spoke. "Do you want to talk about it?" Blake asked.

"No." Was Yang's simple reply.

Apollo sat next to Ruby relaxing after Yang's dramatic entrance. Thinking on the events that lead them here he suddenly felt the need to apologize. "Sorry for ruining your birthday."

For the first time since starting work on the weapon Ruby paused and looked up. "You didn't ruin by birthday." Ruby said. "I mean sure you and Yang disappearing wasn't fun, but things worked out. You and Yang are okay and now we're on a space ship in space." Ruby said with an excited smile.

"When you say it like that it's hard to argue." Apollo said. "So are you going to talk to Yang about why she burst in her looking ready to murder someone?"

"Probably not." Ruby said going back to working on the weapon. "Knowing her she probably thought we were making out or something." Suddenly realizing what she said Ruby stopped her work once again. "Not that I would ever do something like that with you, not that you're not attractive or anything like that because you are and I do like you… and… and… and I'm just going to be quiet." Ruby said blushing as red as her cloak.

"Um…" Apollo said with a blush of his own unsure how to respond. "I just remembered something Theron mentioned that I should go look into." Apollo said as he rushed out of the room.

Ruby let out a sigh and lead her head in her hands. "Weiss is right I am a dolt."

Apollo made his way to the upper levels of the ship. On his way to the cargo hold he passed through the main room of the ship. Where he saw Blake reading, with Yang napping on her shoulder. Choosing not to comment Apollo walked into a small room just off the main area of the ship. The room was small and contained a large steel cabinet. Opening the cabinet he found only one thing. A set of Jedi armor. Despite a few scratches here and there the armor looked well cared for. Running his hand over the chest piece he realized it was the armor he wore fight Darth Angral.

Theron's voice sounded over the ships intercom. "We're about to arrive time to gear up." With a final glance Apollo closed the cabinet and went to gather his stuff. Putting on his armor and coat he headed to the bridge. Ruby was waiting for him with the newly upgraded sword in hand.

"I finished it." Ruby said handing the sword to him. "Didn't have time to test it so take it slow. Um… about what I said early." Before Ruby could continue Weiss walked out of the bridge.

"There you two are. Everyone is already gathered on the bridge." Weiss said.

"Well let's get to the bridge then." Ruby said with a smile and faint blush.

Arriving at the bridge they found Lana and Theron in the pilot seats. Blake, Yang, and Teeseven stood behind them. Yang looked rather excited. Blake just had her usual passive look. The three walked up next to the rest of their team.

As the ship came out of hyperspace they saw a large gas giant that with a copper tint. Flying by the gas giant a small moon came into view. The moon appeared to be covered mostly by forest with a few oceans dotting its' surface. After landing they left the ship, and found themselves in ruins of what appeared to once be an old temple. Lana and Theron lead them through a large ancient stone arch way. The group followed them getting strange looks form the republic and imperial soldiers that occupied the makeshift base.

"Like were the strangest thing they've seen." Yang said noticing the look they were getting.

They stopped at a large table with several large monitors behind it. Two people stood at the table waiting for them. One was a kind looking middle-aged woman with blue eyes. The woman's black hair was styled into a pair of braids. The other person was man wearing a set of red armor and a mask which completely concealed his face. A pair of spikes jetted out from shoulders of the armor.

"Team RWBAY I would like you to meet Darth Marr of the Dark Council, and Satele Shan Grandmaster of the Jedi." Lana said.


	13. Discontinued

**Walks into the room to several glares. Yeah I've got some explaining to do. Long story short I got very busy with school, but that should be changing so I'm going to try and get back to writing. Just not this story, receives a punch to the face. I deserve that, but back on topic as to why. Simple put this was my first attempt at a story, and looking back at it I honestly think it's just not very good. Don't get me wrong there are things I'm happy about with this story, but I really made a mess out of it do to having no clue where I was going with it. So as of now this story is discontinued, however if anyone wants to take the premise and try their hand at it feel free just PM me.**

 **Before I go there is good news. While I am discontinuing this story I have a new one planned that I'm pretty excited about, and have a plan for what to do with it. Thank you everyone who enjoyed and followed me on this first outing and hopefully see you next time.**


End file.
